The Trouble with Money
by Book 'em Again
Summary: When the son of one of the richest men on the islands finds himself in trouble with the law no expense is spared in order to clear his name. An officer's career is threatened and Steve McGarrett must uncover the truth before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story follows "Smugglers and Spies" and makes references to events that happened in that story. However, this story is written so that it can be read independently if you wish. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unknown Dilemma**

September 1962

_Edited by traw_

The night was dark expect for the twin headlights of a squad car that slowly wound its way down the Old Pali Road. There was a pervasive silence in the air that spoke of a peaceful night.

Unaware that the silence was deceitful, Officer Dan Williams of the Honolulu Police Department held back a yawn as he continued driving down the road. While he usually had no problem staying awake all night, Danny's current shift was rather boring as he had only seen a few cars driving around Oahu. His partner, if he had been there, would have told the rookie officer to be grateful for the boredom but Danny was still young enough and naïve enough that he failed to appreciate the wisdom in the older officer's words. For Danny failed to realize that trouble didn't only come from a man waving around a gun; trouble could come in all shapes and sizes. It had never crossed Danny's mind to think that anything short an act of violence could mean the end of an officer's career.

Could mean the end of his career.

That trouble could come from a wrecked car, the driver within, and a rookie officer just trying to do his job.

As Danny approached a bend in the road he turned the wheel only to slam on his breaks as his lights shined upon the source of his future troubles.

* * *

Meredith smiled coyly at the handsome man beside her as she signaled for him to be quiet. Sticking her head around the corner, she checked the dorm hallway to make sure that it was clear. It was well past curfew and she was sure to be in trouble if she was caught sneaking a guy into the women's dorm. Seeing that their way was clear, Meredith gestured for her date to follow her.

As Meredith prepared to open her dorm room door, her date whispered, "Won't your roommate be upset?"

"Susan? She won't say anything. Not after how many times I've covered for her when she's snuck Richard in."

Meredith heard no more objections so she quickly opened the door to her dorm room only to have her hopes for a romantic night dashed. Lying sprawled across the floor was the body of her roommate. "Susan!" she cried out as she hurried over and knelt beside her roommate.

Looking at Susan, Meredith's eyes widened as she reality of situation struck her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at the man standing in the doorway, unable to put the harsh truth into words; her friend was dead.

* * *

The lights illuminated a blue Dodge dart as Danny's car came to sudden stop. The car looked like it had swerved off the road and went head first into a tree. He couldn't tell from his car if there was anyone inside. "Williams to Central."

"Central. Go ahead, Danny."

"Has anyone reported an accident on the makai side of the Old Pali Highway? Plate: three-bravo-whiskey-four-six-two."

There were a few moments of silence before Central responded, "Negative."

"Investigating."

"Ten-four."

Grabbing a flashlight, Danny exited his squad car. His eyes gazed around the area but he spotted nothing other than the sedan and some bushes that faded into the dark night. As Danny walked closer to the car he noticed a figure sitting in the front seat. He shifted the flashlight to his left hand and placed his right on his .38 as he cautiously approached the car.

The front end of the car was smashed from where it hit the tree and as Danny shined his light through the broken window into the driver seat where a college-aged man turned and looked at him, his eyes blinking. Before Danny could announce himself, the man said matter of factually, "Hey Fuzz, my car's not working."

Danny didn't need to smell the alcohol on the man's breath to know that he was drunk. The idiot was lucky he had only crashed his car and as much as Danny could tell without even hurting himself. For a man to sit possibly for hours in a wrecked car and think that it would start driving again meant that it was likely that he had more than few drinks. Anger crept into Danny's thoughts as he realized that it was a miracle that this man hadn't killed anyone, that he hadn't hit another car instead of a tree...

_Stop it, Williams! You're a professional._

Regaining control of his emotions, Danny ordered, "Exit your vehicle."

The man looked at Danny strangely and blinked as if he didn't understand what he had said so Danny repeated himself slower and more firmly, "Exit your vehicle, _now_."

The man reached out and groggily opened the car door and would have fallen flat on his face if Danny hadn't grabbed him and pushed him against the side of the car. After patting him down, Danny took his wallet from the man's pocket and studied the man's driving license. The man's name was Richard Mint, he was twenty years old and from the look of his clothes, his car, and the address on his license Danny assumed that he had money, a lot of money.

Putting the wallet back, Danny stepped back and ordered Mint to walk in a straight line toward him. He wasn't surprised Mint was barely able to take a few tentative steps before he began to stumble. Danny grabbed him again to keep him from falling but this time snapped handcuffs around Mint's wrists. "You're under arrest for driving under the influence."

Danny proceeded to read Mint his rights even though he was probably too drunk to realize what was going on or to be able to remember this conversation in the morning. However, Danny followed procedures as he helped the stumbling drunk into the backseat of his squad car.

Opening the front door, Danny reached over and grabbed the mike and reported in. "Williams to Central."

"Central here."

"Accident was one car, no injuries. Bringing in the driver on charges of driving under the influence. Name: Richard Mint. Can you run a check against the license plate?"

Danny lowered his arm as he waited for a response but his words were met with silence. After the silence became awkward Danny asked, "Central, do you read me?"

* * *

Having worked night-shift dispatch for years, Officer Erin Dolan considered herself prepared for anything that came over the radio. But she had worked with HPD long enough to know what the implications of a Mint being arrested would mean. How could she tell Williams to do his job, treat Mint like any other suspect, when she knew what had happened to the last officer who had gone down that road?

Looking at her partner in the room, Erin could see an identical look of shock and fear on the man's face. He wouldn't help; no one would willing get themselves involved in this case if they could help. _That's the problem; you're already involved whether you like it or not._

"Central, do you read me?"

Williams was on the radio again, waiting for her reply. Erin debated her response when she spotted Lieutenant Kealoha walking past. "Lieutenant!"

Kealoha stopped and Erin gestured for him to listen as she responded to Williams. "I read you, Danny. Can you repeat the name of the suspect?"

"Richard Mint."

Kealoha's eyes widened as he asked. "What the charge?"

Erin replied gravely, "DUI."

The Hawaiian officer swore briefly in his own language and then told Erin. "Tell him to bring him in."

"Yes, sir," Erin said. Then reopening her channel to Williams she ordered, "Bring him to the station."

"Ten-four."

Even from her seat, Erin could hear the confusion in Williams' voice. The officer knew something was wrong but he had no idea what it was. She quickly thought of what she knew of Officer Dan Williams; he was young, cute, a hard-worker, and generally well-liked around the force. It would be a shame to see him go; she just prayed that she didn't go down with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Story Emerges**

_Edited by traw_

There was a striking difference between the raised and frightened voices of the students and university officials gathered in the hallway and the eerie silence of a dorm room turned crime scene filled with police moving silently about their tasks. Officer Duke Lukela, a detective for the Honolulu Police Department, took advantage of that silence to look sadly at the body of the young woman on the floor.

_Another life wasted._

Duke's thoughts were shared by the hapa-haole man standing beside him as the officer shook his head as he watched the coroner examine the body. That man was Duke's boss, Lieutenant Henry Kainoa, the head of HPD's detective unit and the large man was one of the biggest teddy bears Duke had ever met.

The silence of the room was broken by the coroner raising and stating matter-of-factly, "She was killed by a blow to the head by a blunt object. The object was no more six centimeters wide."

It was what they had expected from their initial examinations of the body and while Henry thanked the coroner Duke studied the room looking for objects that met the stated requirements. He didn't have to search long as pictures and trophies belonging to the victim gave him an idea of what to look for.

"Henry," Duke called out when he noticed a softball bat that had rolled under one of the beds, a softball bat that had a small red stain near the top of it.

The detective turned and saw Duke gesturing towards the bat and signaled for the Che Fong, the forensic examiner, to come over. "Bag that and see if you can lift any fingerprints though if our murderer knew what he was doing there will be none."

Henry's statement surprised Duke; it appeared as if his boss had a hunch about this case. "You think that there won't be any?"

The silence that followed made Duke wonder if Henry was seriously considering passing this case onto Five-O which was surprising because, typically, any crimes at the university fell under HPD's jurisdiction as they almost always involved drugs or student on student violence. "This could easily be a case of a crime of passion," Duke suggested tentatively. Unspoken was Duke's assumption that if that was the case that there would be no need to bother Five-O.

Henry, however, kept whatever he was thinking to himself as he ignored Duke' comments and asked, "Where's the roommate?"

"Down the hall," Duke replied automatically and then gestured for Henry to follow him. As they reached the room where the roommate and her date were waiting with a university official, Duke noticed three people whose reactions to the murder couldn't be more different. The roommate was Meredith Brown and from her tear streaked face, Duke could tell that she was genuinely grieving. The date looked indifference to the whole situation while the university official looked furious; although, Duke wasn't sure if he was more upset over the death or the fact that Brown snuck a man in the women's dorm.

Henry approached the grieving woman and gently asked, "Ms. Brown, I understand that you found the body."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

Fresh tears began to flow as she responded, "I just opened the door and there was Susan. She was just lying there. I realize she was dead and Kevin called the police."

"Do you know what her plans where for the night?"

"No. She wasn't in the room when I left for the evening."

"Did she have any enemies? Anyone that threatened or wanted to hurt her?"

Meredith closed her eyes and gave a slight shudder. "No…not that I know of…I don't know of anyone that would want to hurt her."

"Any family?"

"Parents and a brother on the mainland."

"Any boyfriends?"

"Yes," the woman answered meekly. Then she added in the softest of whispers the name. "Richard Mint."

Duke took a deep breath, hardly believing the name that had passed through this young woman's lips. Henry's face was frozen in a mask of calmness that Duke knew was hiding thoughts that were racing around his head.

At Henry's gesture, Duke followed him out of the room. Alone, Henry let out an audible gasp of exasperation as he said, "The Mint family, what did we do to deserve this?"

"It doesn't mean he's guilty." Duke stated.

"We still have to interview him."

Duke knew that Henry was right but he couldn't help but remember the face of a disgraced friend. "The last time…"

"I know." Resignation filled Henry's voice as he said those words but when Duke looked at him he saw a man filled with determination as he added, "But this time we have someone more stubborn and resourceful than that pretentious haole."

"McGarrett?" Duke asked.

"McGarrett," Henry agreed.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Silence descended upon a room when he entered. Whispers sprung up behind him. No one would look his way as Danny went through the procedures of booking Mint. Those who were required to help did so with only the necessary conversation.

When a cell door closed, locking Mint away to sleep off the alcohol, Danny told himself that he shouldn't let his co-worker's actions bother him but he couldn't. What had he done to deserve this treatment?

As Danny walked back toward his squad car, he racked his brain for what he must have done but he came up blank. No one was acting like this yesterday and the only thing he had done on this shift was arrest Mint.

"Officer Williams."

Danny looked and tried not to let the worry show on his face as recognized the speaker as Lieutenant George Kealoha. "Yes, sir."

"Follow me."

Kealoha's order assured him that he wasn't imaging things but Danny didn't find that knowledge reassuring as they walked toward the Hawaiian's office. Two officers looked at Danny as they passed by them and the emotion on their faces stopped Danny's thoughts in his tracks.

Fear.

They were afraid.

Everyone was acting strange due to fear.

But why?

The fact that the force was afraid of something was enough to change Danny's concern about what was going on into genuine worry.

* * *

Another night of sleep interpreted. Another case to solve. Another life ended too young. Detective Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O gave the body of Susan Carver one last look before he nodded at the coroner's assistants to take her away.

Steve stepped out of the way and rejoined his men who were gathered around Lieutenant Henry Kainoa for a quick briefing. His second-in-command, Ralph Irons already had his notepad out and was prepared to jot down notes. Chin Ho Kelly stood beside Ralph was looking as calm and patient as ever as his eyes took in every detail. Steve felt bad for his youngest detective, Kono Kalakaua, who looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

After Henry had related a few facts of the murder, Steve interrupted, "Why were we called in?"

"The victim was dating Richard Mint."

Steve heard a Kono take a sharp intake of breath as he racked his brain for why he should recognize that name.

Ralph noticed Steve's struggles and said, "Richard is the son of Charles Mint who is owner of Mint Enterprises. Charles Mint built many of the newer hotels in Waikiki and he is a major supporter of the governor. He's a very rich man who has the ear of a lot of powerful people, Steve."

After taking in that information, Steve turned back to Henry and asked, "You're expecting trouble?"

Henry stated honestly, "We've had issues with this family for years; incidents that have ended the careers of good men."

Steve arched his eyebrow but didn't respond. It made his blood boil whenever he ran across people who believed, because they had money or power or both, that they were somehow above the law. Even if the boy was completely innocent, he would have to be investigated. Henry was right to pass this case onto Five-O.

"Steve," Duke called out as he walked over to the group. "I heard something over the radio you might be interested in."

"Go."

"Richard Mint is currently sitting in HPD lock-up."

Steve blinked his eyes a couple times as processed that information. "So he has an alibi?"

"No, Steve. He was arrested an hour ago for driving under the influence."

Steve silently whistled. A college kid having too much fun or a murderer feeling guilty about what he did trying to drink himself into oblivion? Both were possible. "Can I talk to him?"

Duke shook his head. "The station says he's out cold and likely to be so until morning."

After thinking over the possibilities for a minute, Steve started barking out orders, "Ralph, I need you to oversee things here. Chin, I want you to talk to the roommate and see if she can think of anything helpful. Then interview the others on this floor and see if they saw or heard anything."

Ralph nodded and Chin answered, "Will do, Boss."

"Duke, call the station and tell them I want to talk to the arresting officer at the scene of the arrest. Also, send Che and some of the lab boys that way too. Kono, come with me."

* * *

_Why do I feel like I'm missing out on something important?_

It seemed to Danny that there was something going on that was bigger than a single arrest. Kealoha had taken Danny into his office and asked for a detailed explanation of Danny's encounter with Mint. During that conversation, Kealoha had been called out of the room and on returning announced that he wanted Danny to take him to the scene of the wreck. So currently, Danny stood next to Kealoha on the stretch of the Old Pali road where Mint's car had swerved off the road and hit a tree. He had a better view of wreck now than he did earlier as Kealoha had called in several officers to rope off the scene and the lights of their vehicles lit up the area.

As Danny looked around, it became clear that they were waiting on someone. Danny caught the eye of his friend, Lew Morgan, who was helping to guard the perimeter. Danny was debating whether he's get in trouble if he went over and talked to him when a black mercury sedan came to a sudden stop alongside the road. Danny's eyes widened as he recognized the two Five-O detectives that exited the car.

Danny studied McGarrett and noted how he seemed to take in the details of an area in a single glance. He couldn't help but be a little nervous he anticipated the upcoming conversation. Danny hadn't spoken to McGarrett since he had worked with Five-O on the Kikeona case and their last conversation had been an interesting one to say the least.

Kealoha called out as McGarrett approached the scene. "Aloha, Steve. We need to stop having these late night meetings."

McGarrett chuckled. "Aloha to you too, George. What've ya got?"

"Not much. I just had my men rope of the area and wait. I figured you'd have a better idea of what you're looking for."

McGarrett nodded his approval. "Who made the arrest?"

Danny stepped forward. "I did, sir."

Danny would have given anything to know what was running through McGarrett's mind as the detective recognized who was speaking to him.

"Okay, Danno. Walk me through what happened here."

Danny was glad that it was dark out so no one could see his face redden. He couldn't believe that McGarrett was still teasing him with that silly nickname even though he could make the agreement that he deserved it. But it didn't sound like McGarrett was joking nor had he been that night in the office when...

Who was he kidding? McGarrett was never going to let him live that case down.

Kealoha cleared his throat. "Officer Williams, McGarrett asked you a question."

"Sorry…um…" Danny stuttered. Then realizing that he making a fool of himself, Danny pulled himself together to make what he hoped sounded like a professional report as he recounted the events from earlier.

At the conclusion of his report, McGarrett nodded and then moved to inspect the car. While McGarrett glanced in the front seats, Kalakaua popped the trunk. "Nothing in da trunk."

"Nor up front," McGarrett stated. "Tell Che to go over every inch of that car."

"Right, Steve." Kalakaua said.

McGarrett turned back towards Danny. "One more question. How was Mint acting? Did he appear anxious or upset?"

Danny thought back to how Mint was acting when he approached the car and shook his head. "No, but he was so drunk that I don't think he could have been feeling anything but the affects of the alcohol."

"Thank you, Danno."

Danny was getting several odd looks from the other officers and Kalakaua was grinning as if he knew something that Danny didn't. Danny inwardly cringed; there would be no stopping the news of McGarrett's nickname for him getting around the entire force.

As McGarrett starting talking with Kealoha, Danny moved so he was standing next to Lew and asked softy, "What is McGarrett doing here?"

Lew leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Mint's girlfriend was found murdered."

Danny nodded as suddenly a lot of things were starting to make sense. If Mint was a murder suspect then of course his co-workers would have been whispering and been surprised when he brought him in on a different charge. It also explained why Kealoha and McGarrett were interested in what had happened here.

Lew cocked his head toward McGarrett and asked, "Danno?"

"Don't ask," Danny replied. But when his friend gave him I-know-you-better-than-that look, Danny added, "It's a long story."

Lew shrugged as he knew that he would get the whole story out of Danny later. Unfortunately, Danny figured that Lew was right.

Several yards away, Steve was standing with George Kealoha as he watched the lab boys go over the car. Turning toward the Hawaiian, Steve said, "Henry told me that you're expecting Mint's father to make trouble."

George nodded, "Yes. And if history holds true he'll go after the officer who arrested his son."

"Williams," Steve stated seriously.

"Williams," Kealoha agreed. "Or you, once you start investigating. But Danny's the weaker link."

"Danno's stronger than you think and let Charles Mint try and come after me. He'll discover that I don't blink."

"I don't doubt it, Steve."

"Besides, Mint's a legal adult so we no obligation to inform his father until he chooses to do so which won't be for several hours at least. We'll prepare."

"I hope so. Williams shows a lot of promise; I'd hate to lose him."

It made Steve furious that George seemed so convinced that they would lose an officer over this case. It made him wonder about the "history" was between the Mint family and HPD. Whatever it was, nothing was going to happen to Danno. He would guarantee it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Wars of Words**

_Edited by traw_

Running off of no sleep and about four cups of coffee, Steve McGarrett bounded into the morgue. Not waiting for the man hunched over Susan Carver's body to acknowledge him, Steve called out, "What've ya got, Doc?"

Doc Bergman looked up from his work. "Steve, not all of us can work straight through the night. I've only finished the preliminary work. Come back in a couple hours and I will be able to tell you more."

"It can't wait. I'm leaving to interview a suspect and I need everything you can tell me." Steve was telling the truth. He had just heard from HPD that Richard Mint was waking up and Steve was hoping to talk to him before he called for his lawyer.

Doc Bergman sighed and conceded the fight. "The victim was definitely killed by the blow to the head. Time of death of was between eleven and midnight."

"Thanks, Doc." Steve turned to hurry out the door.

When Steve was half-way out the door, Doc calmly added, "There's one more thing that you might find interesting."

Steve stopped in his tracks as he tried to not let the exasperating coroner get to him. "What?"

"She was pregnant."

Steve mulled on that information as he travelled over to the HPD lockup. He was greeted by Chief Mike Dann and an exhausted looking George Kealoha. "Morning, Mike. George, don't they have coffee in this joint."

"Very funny, Steve. You know I don't touch the stuff."

Steve smirked; George's dislike for coffee was well known and something the head of Five-O would never understand.

Mike ended the small talk by stating, "George briefed me. We got Mint in room three. His lawyer is already on the way."

Knowing that time was short, Steve became serious and said, "Let's go."

Steve slowed down as he entered the interrogation room. Steve walked confidently across the concrete floor, his eyes studying the young man seated behind the table. The suspect was doing his best to look bored with his arms crossed and his sandy blond hair falling across green eyes. His whole bearing spoke of an arrogance and of one accustomed to having his every order obeyed. Even slept in, Mint's clothes spoke of a privileged life.

Steve heard Mike and George take up places behind him on the wall as he sat down. Before Steve could begin, Mint spoke first. "You're not my lawyer."

Steve quickly added smug to his list of observations. "My name Steve McGarrett and I'm with Hawaii Five-O."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Steve ignored the jab and asked, "Do know a woman by the name of Susan Carver."

"I don't have to speak to you."

"No you don't. But you might find it in your best interest. Susan Carver was found murdered last night."

Mint shrugged but remained silent.

"She was killed a couple of hours before you were arrested. Inquiring minds might find that suspicious. You could help me clear things up by telling me where you were last night."

"I not talking to you until my lawyer gets here."

Steve leaned forward. "Did you know Susan was pregnant?"

Before Mint could respond, the door to the room banged open and as Steve rose he recognized one the priciest, sleaziest lawyers he had ever had the "pleasure" of going against in court waltz into the room: Ron Goulart.

The slim, tall, and impeccably dressed man walked straight up to Steve and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? I came here to post bail and I find my client being interrogated by the head of Five-O."

"Easy, Ron, you're not in a courtroom."

"I don't like your tone, McGarrett. You have no right to treat my client in the manner."

"I have every right. Your client is a suspect in a murder case."

Steve had to hand to the man; Goulart didn't lose a beat at the news of the more serious charge. "That is outrageous. You just can't just fling around accusations like that."

"Your client knew the victim; I have every right to question him."

"And he has the right to remain silent. Besides, I just posted bail. So you can charge my client or will we be going now?"

"You can leave after I ask one more question," Steve stated as he turned back toward the table. "Mr. Mint, was that your child that died last night?"

Goulart was practically raging. "McGarrett! That's over the line. You have no right to make such unsubstantiated allegations!"

Mint slowly rose as he said, "Nice try, pig, but I told you I wasn't talking."

Steve stared the young man down. "Your choice but let me warn you. If you won't tell me what I need to know, I'll find it out on my own; I promise you that."

Intimidated, Mint took one step back. "Alright Fuzz, I give you one freebie. I was at the Last Call Bar til real late last night. Ask anyone who was there."

"Oh, I will. I guarantee it."

Goulart grabbed Mint and steered his client out of the room while the three cops just shook their heads at the farce they had just witnessed.

"Did you notice, Steve?" Mike asked.

"I did."

"What?" George asked.

"Mint wasn't shocked by any of the questions."

"So either he's an unfeeling ass who doesn't care or he already knew that Susan was dead," George mused.

Steve didn't reply but, whether or not Mint was involved in Carver's death, he didn't need any further investigation to know that Richard Mint was an ass.

* * *

Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he rolled over in bed and checked the time: 2:03 pm. Danny groaned, that meant that he had only gotten about six hours of sleep but he knew that there would be no point in trying to catch another hour or two; his body was awake. He'd be much happier next week when he would be off nights and back on days.

As Danny walked toward the shower he thought over his strange night. He had never imagined that a DUI arrest would lead to encounter with McGarrett. However, that case was over for him as he'd already filled out the paperwork and his sergeant would let him known when he due in court. If Mint was connected to that murder case McGarrett would figure it out. Tonight, he could look forward to another eight hours in a squad car spent patrolling Oahu's highways.

Once Danny was cleaned up and dressed, his stomach let him know that he had slept through the times most people ate breakfast and lunch. A quick glance in the refrigerator reminded him that he needed to go grocery shopping but in the short term he knew of a good sandwich shop within walking distance.

As Danny jogged down the street he enjoyed the warm air and the smell of the ocean made him wonder what the surfing looked like today. He should call up some of his surfing buddies and see what they were doing on his next day off.

When Danny reached the restaurant he walked straight in and ordered one of his favorites. He had only gotten the opportunity to take a single bite when a short Chinese man sat down at his table.

Before Danny could protest the man began talking. "Mr. Williams, I'm here to offer you a job."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"No, but I represent someone who needs a security consultant to work with some of his hotels. It pays five-hundred dollars a week."

Danny's jaw dropped at the large sum of money. This was insane; no one he knew made that kind of money! "This has got to be some kind of a joke."

"No joke. Five-hundred dollars a week if you accept, plus a thousand dollar bonus if you'll do a little favor for my employer." As the man spoke he set down a wad of fifty dollar bills on the table.

Alarm bells went off in Danny's head as he started to realize what was going on. "I don't think I in any position to help, Mr.…?"

"I didn't say. And I think you are, Mr. Williams. I understand you arrested Richard Mint last night."

Danny stood up. "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

The man grabbed Danny's arm. "I think you should reconsider. All you have to do is when you are called to the stand is say that in reflection you realized that Richard Mint was acting more like a man in shock from the accident rather than someone who was drunk."

Danny roughly pulled his arm back and said, "I won't lie for you or for your employee. Mint broke the law and deserves whatever the courts decide."

The man's oily voice was beginning to grate on Danny's nerves as he kept pushing, "I hope you understand that you are making a big mistake."

Shaking his head, Danny stated firmly, "I told you I don't want your money."

Danny was beginning to be afraid that the man wouldn't back down when he heard a voice call out from beside him. "You heard da man. Pick up your money and leave."

Turning his head, Danny recognized Kono Kalakaua. Before Danny could begin to wonder why the Five-O detective was in this restaurant, the man held up his hands and backed away from the big Hawaiian. "Hey, I didn't mean anything."

Kalakaua moved to block the man's path. "You listening or do ya have pineapples for brains? I told you to pick up da money. You're not gonna leave it so it can disappear later and you can claim dat Danny took it."

The man scowled, scooped up his money, and quickly left the restaurant.

As soon as he was gone, Danny turned and asked Kalakaua, "What was that all about? And what are you doing here?"

"Easy, Bruddah. I'm watching your back."

"Why?"

"Steve's orders."

"_What_? McGarrett knew that this was going happen?"

Kalakaua gave a noncommittal shrug.

Danny took a deep breath to clear his head; this whole situation was bordering on the edge of insanity. He couldn't believe that someone would actually try to bribe him. "Sorry, Detective Kalakaua. I guess I got carried away. Mahalo for saving my butt."

"'A'ole pilikia. And it's Kono."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Entitled**

_Edited by traw_

Chin's feet were killing him. He had spent most of the morning walking all over the University of Hawaii's campus trying to come up with anything useful. In talking with people about Susan Carver, he found out that her life revolved around her schoolwork and her boyfriend. She seemed to be well liked by both students and faculty.

Chin also checked up the roommate and discovered that Meredith Brown was an average student who was a notorious partier and was said to have a new boyfriend every night. While a little wild, Brown had a solid alibi as multiple students confirmed her presence at a party at the time of the murder.

Richard Mint was the interesting one. According to his transcript, he was a brilliant student but his fellow students admitted that he never showed up to class. He never lacked for money and Chin began to get the impression that he used his money and his name to get whatever he wanted. However, Mint did have a redeeming attribute as everyone he talked to agreed that he was faithful to Carver.

When Chin was about to call it a day the report from the lab came in. The bat was confirmed as the murder weapon and it had been wiped clean. The prints in the room where all identified as belong to Carver, Brown, a few female friends, and a man named Brian Cain.

After some more digging, Chin discovered that Cain was another student and a close friend of Richard Mint. But unlike the other students, no one had any recollection of him ever visiting the women's dorm. When Chin sought Cain out at his dorm room, he also discovered that no one had seen him since yesterday afternoon.

When further searching yielded no results, Steve ordered Chin to visit the Last Call Bar to check Mint's alibi. As Chin pulled up to the bar, he could tell that it catered to college students with a Bohemian-like atmosphere.

Entering the bar, Chin noticed a young woman wiping down the tables and approached her. "Miss, my name's Kelly, Five-O." Chin flashed his badge and continued, "I need to talk to someone who was working last night."

The woman straightened and gave him a perky smile. "I was working last night so I'll help if I can though I don't know what you'd want to know from me. Wait a minute, is this about poor Susan?"

"Did you know Susan Carver?"

"Yes, she came here with Richard Mint a lot. I can't believe that someone would want to kill her. She was such a nice girl."

"Were they here last night?"

"Richard was here until closing but he does that a lot. He's one of our most loyal customers…"

There were some days that Chin wasn't sure that Steve didn't do this on purpose. As a father of six, Chin was known as a man of patience but, as the witness continued to rumble about how Mint came to the bar all the time and preceded to give him details of every last visit, Chin realized that even his patience had limits.

Finally, when the woman paused to breathe, Chin was able to get a word in. "Miss, can you just tell me if there was anything different about last night?"

"Well," the woman mused. "Yes, there was. Richard was by himself. It was weird that Susan wasn't with him. I had wondered if they had a fight or something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he was just sitting there. He looked like he didn't want to be here but he just keep ordering drinks until Brian came back."

Following this woman's train of thought was giving Chin a headache. "Brian?"

"Brian Cain. Him and Richard are best friends; you hardly see one without the other…"

Chin jumped in before the waitress could go off on another tangent. "You said Brian came back."

"Yes. Richard and Brian showed up together but Brian didn't stay. He came back right later and the two of them talked until closing."

Finally, some useful information! "Do you remember the time when Brian left and returned?" Chin asked eagerly.

"I don't know…wait! They showed up right after the band started playing. So that would be about ten-thirty. Brian came back when they when the band finished playing which I thought was odd as they are one of our more popular groups but maybe he didn't like the music. Oh, your question. The band stops playing at midnight so that's when Brian returned."

Chin thanked the young woman and walked briskly out of the bar. While Mint's alibi had held up, Cain was absent during the time of death which made him their prime suspect. However, the meetings with Mint suggested that if Cain committed the crime Mint may have been involved as well. Regardless, Chin's feet wouldn't be getting a rest anytime soon.

* * *

As Danny stood in the McGarrett's office listening to Kono's report he tried not to think about what would have happened if Kono hadn't showed up. The whole situation didn't feel real to him and as Kono related the events it was like they had happened to someone else.

McGarrett didn't appear fazed by the news. "Good work, Kono. Chin found out that another student by the name of Brian Cain was seen in the company of Mint before and after the time of murder. I want the book on him."

"Right, Boss." Kono turned and left the room.

"Sit down, Danno."

As Danny took a seat he ventured a question. "Mr. McGarrett, what's going on?"

McGarrett answered, "First, it's Steve. Second, we're investigating a family that's used to having things go their way. Attempting to buy you off is nothing unusual for these individuals."

Danny nodded. "Is that why you had Kono watching me?"

McGarrett, no Steve, sighed and said, "I was afraid of something like that happening, yes. Danno, I need you to be extra careful for awhile. This family isn't going to give up lightly."

Danny was so shocked by the seriousness of Steve's words that he could barely answer, "Okay, Steve."

"Are you armed?"

"No, I don't to carry around my .38 when I'm off duty; it's conspicuous."

"What would you have done if you had been threatened with a gun instead of offered a bribe?"

Realizing the implications of Steve's question, Danny answered softy, "I don't know."

McGarrett opened a drawer and pulled a gun and holster and laid them on his desk. "It's a .22 and it fits in the ankle holster. I want you to take it and carry it when you're off duty."

Danny was taken aback. "I can't accept this."

"I didn't ask you to," Steve stated firmly. "I gave you an order and I expect you to obey it."

Admonished, Danny picked up the holster and strapped it to his ankle. He then picked up the gun and checked it before placing his hostler. Standing up, he shifted his weight to get used to the feel of the gun; it didn't feel like it would impede his movements at all.

Steve watched him a critical eye and when Danny finished he said, "Ralph will help you go through the mug books. If you can't find the man who approached you, send for a police artist."

Danny nodded and walked out of the office. As he picked up the mug books from McGarrett's second-in-command and starting looking through them he attempted to make sense of the whole afternoon.

Someone was concerned enough about Mint's arrest to pay him an obscene amount of money to make it go away. Danny didn't know what made him more furious: the fact that someone thought that he could be bribed or that the same person failed to realize the seriousness of drinking and driving. Mint could have easily killed himself, could have easily killed someone else, and someone thought they could just make the crime go away by throwing money after it.

So many people felt that it was their right to do whatever they wanted and never took a moment to think of the consequences. They never took a moment to remove their selves from their drunken glee and consider that the driver of the car they just hit was a single mother of a seventeen year old boy.

_Stop it!_ Danny couldn't afford to let his personal feelings get in the way of this case. Mint was the not the unnamed person who had killed his mother. He needed to focus on the here and now, especially in light of Steve's cryptic warning.

Danny wished he knew what exactly it was that was making HPD so scared, what was making McGarrett concerned enough to have a detective tail him and require him to wear a back-up piece. These were not the normal procedures in a case like this. Something must have happened in the past to cause everyone to be acting this way.

However, there was nothing that he could do about it so Danny continued to look through the mug books. When he about two-thirds of the way through the second book, Danny saw the face of the man who approached him earlier.

"Detective Irons."

Ralph Irons looked up from a pile of notes on Mint's financial transactions and looked over at the young HPD officer who had called his name. "You found him?"

"Yes, sir."

Ralph walked over and looked at the man Williams was pointing at: Su Ling, a small time crook with no connections to any of the major gangs. He was slightly disappointed as this meant that he was likely just hired for this job and Ralph knew that the likelihood of tying him to the Mint family was very small. "May," he called out. "Find the Su Ling file and give it to Steve."

The secretary nodded and Ralph gestured for Williams to take a seat in his cubicle. The young man's eyes where immediately drawn to the papers strewn across Ralph's desk. "What are you doing?"

Ralph smiled. "Looking at Mint family's bank accounts for any irregularities."

Danny looked interested. "Have you found any?"

"Not yet. If you haven't guessed it's a lot of information to wade through."

"Can I help?"

Williams' offer caught Ralph completely off guard. He could see the eagerness on the young man's face and in his tone of voice and figured that it couldn't hurt. Ralph handed him the sheet for Richard's bank account and held onto those belonging to his father.

"You're looking for patterns and anything that breaks that pattern, people that he gives a lot of money to, or simply anything that strikes you as an odd purchase for college-aged man."

"Then what?"

"Then we make a couple phone calls and see if the expense is legitimate. If it is then we move on, if not, we dig deeper."

Danny nodded and then picked up a pencil and started reading the paper closely. Ralph waited to see if the kid had any more questions but when it looked like Williams was comfortable with the task Ralph turned his attention back to his own papers.

While he was analyzing the accounts, Ralph noticed Chief Mike Dann and Lieutenant George Kainoa enter the room and walk into Steve's office and knew that would be updating each other on the case and the situation with Williams. Normally, he would be included but Steve had wanted him to stay close to the rookie officer.

"That's not the right address."

Ralph looked at the listing Danny pointed to: a $2,000 purchase to a surf shop on the North Shore two days ago. "How do you know that?"

"I do a lot of surfing on my days off. There is a surf shop at that location but it doesn't go by that name."

"Call the shop and make sure they haven't changed their name."

"Right," Williams said and he reached for Ralph's phone. Ralph listened as the officer talked with the owner, got the store's address, and asked if they had ever gone by the other name. When he hung up, Danny explained, "I was right. The address doesn't match the name."

Ralph handed the officer another number. "Ask them for the information they have on that company."

"Who am I calling?"

"The IRS."

Williams' eyes widened but he dialed the number. He asked for the information and Ralph went back to his own work, knowing that Danny would be on hold for awhile. But if there was any information out there on a company you could count on it existing in the tax records.

Twenty minutes later, Danny started talking again. When he hung up he reported, "The agent I talked to said it's a small business with one employee, a Brian Cain."

Ralph couldn't believe it. He'd been staring at these papers for hours and the rookie cop found the connection he had been looking for after looking at the numbers for a few minutes! "Good work, Danny. That shop's a front for Mint to funnel funds to his friend."

Danny thought things over. "You think Mint paid this Cain guy to murder that girl?"

"It's a possibility. Cain was seen in the Mint's company before and after the murder."

Ralph stood up and told Williams to wait in his office. As he passed May's desk, he asked her to keep an eye on kid for him. As Ralph slipped into Steve office he heard Steve finish relating the information Chin learned at the university to Chief Dann and Kainoa.

"In short," Steve finished, "while we are still investigating other angles, Mint appears to be the only one with motive and opportunity. A family like his could be embarrassed by news of an out of wedlock child. And a man who feels that he's entitled to everything could easily turn violent against someone who doesn't give him what he wants. The only catch is he has a pretty solid alibi."

Henry jumped in. "But you think he may have set something up through his friend Cain?"

"The evidence supports that theory," Ralph said. "You're not going to believe this; Williams found a money trail linking Mint to Cain that was hidden behind a false surfing company."

Steve arched an eyebrow and held out his hand for the papers in Henry's hand. As Steve looked over Danny's notes his face became more serious. "Danno did this?"

"Yes. The kid is full of surprises."

"Speaking of Williams," Henry began. "Doesn't his shift start in two hours?"

Mike stated, "I don't want him out on patrol. Too many things could happen."

"I somehow doubt that he'll take too kindly to being put on the beach," Ralph countered.

"My unit could use him," Henry said. "A kid who can figure out an odd financial transaction in a matter of minutes is one I can easily put to work."

After what Ralph had just witnessed, he had no doubt that Williams to be useful to HPD's detective unit but Mike wasn't sure, "That could have been luck."

"We didn't put him on the Kikeona case because he was lucky." Henry argued. "Williams has a keen eye for detail. I can find him something he can do from a desk."

Mike seemed to think over for a moment before agreeing. "It does give a reason to keep Williams inside without having to scare the boy."

Ralph watched his boss as the HPD men talked and he could tell that Steve didn't like the direction the conversation was taking. So he was surprised that Steve's next words were relatively calm. "I don't like it. Williams deserves to know what's going on and the risks he taking."

Henry defended his boss. "Williams is talented but he's excitable. We need him to remain calm."

Steve pushed back. "Ignorant he's a greater risk."

"He's not your man, Steve. I've made my decision." The Chief stood up and said, "I need to get back to the station. We'll keep in touch."

As the HPD men left, Ralph couldn't help but think of the eager young man who had absolutely no idea about the mess he had wandered into. "Charles Mint is not going to give up after one try, Steve."

Steve leaned back in his chair as he replied, "I know. But Mike doesn't need to know that I already told Danno that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Evidence Mounts**

_Edited by traw_

Steve was inwardly steaming as he sat in a chair across from Governor Jameson. Here was a man he held in the highest regard who was pressing him to back off on a case. Apparently, Charles Mint was complaining of harassment from Five-O and the governor had believed him.

Steve was hurt that the Governor would take Mint's word over his. However, he was as determined as ever to not allow Mint to pressure him into closing this case before he had finished his investigation even if it was against the wishes of the governor.

It would a test of their working relationship.

Steve took a deep breath and answered calmly, "You know me, sir. I never harass and I never allow someone to get away with a crime because of their wealth or connections."

The Governor looked solemn as he replied, "I understand that, Steve. But is it really necessary to investigate the family's finances?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"You're putting me in a hard spot."

"With due respect, Governor, I disagree. I'll do my job and you do yours."

The Governor sighed. "Steve, I don't think you understand the power Charles Mint commands. I commend your determination to treat everyone equally under the law but those who mess with Mint find their lives ruined with no evidence that Mint had anything to do with it. I don't want to lose you."

The Governor's words surprised Steve; for they showed that the man was speaking out of concern for his welfare. He had thought that the governor was doing this because of the Mint family's generous donations to his campaign. Steve should have known better; his respect for Governor Jameson was well placed.

"You won't, sir. But I'm not backing down."

The Governor conceded, "I know that." Then as Steve rose to leave, the Governor added, "Just be careful."

* * *

The strong scent of cologne assaulted Kono's nostrils as he pushed aside a row of shirts as looked into the corners of Brian Cain's closet. There was nothing but a pair of raggedy tennis shoes.

"Clear," called Chin after checking the bathroom.

"Clear," Kono agreed as he backed out of the closet.

Looking around the single room, Kono spotted two unmade beds, stacks of papers and papers covered the two desks and piles of clothing scattered across the floor; just your typical male dorm room.

"There's only one set of toiletries in the bathroom," Chin noted.

Walking over to one of the desks, Kono spotted a note scribbled on a piece of paper. "United, LA, 5:05." Looking at his fellow detective the two of them didn't need to share words to know that the other believed that Cain had fled.

Chin nodded to the HPD officer waiting by the door. "Doesn't look like Cain's coming back. Call us when his roommate shows up." Then Chin gestured and Kono followed him out of the building. Outside, Chin turned to Kono and said, "I want to talk to Carver's roommate again. Can you handle the airport?"

"No problem."

As Kono watched Chin walk toward the women's dorm an idea struck him. He intercepted the first female student he saw and asked, "How could I sneak into dat building?"

The woman shot him a disbelieving look. "Aren't you a little old to be seeing a university student?"

Inwardly, Kono chuckled as he flashed his badge; he wasn't more than a few years older than most of the students he saw but his build and the suit made him appear older than he was. "Kalakalua. Five-O. I'm investigating da Carver murder."

The woman considered it for a minute before saying, "The fire escape on the makai side of the building."

Kono thanked the woman and entered the dorm and looked until he found the room closet to the fire escape. After he knocked, the woman who answered the door took one look at him and said, "Not interested."

Getting more than a little tired of students assuming that he was looking for a date, Kono showed the young woman his badge and asked about people sneaking into the building. After she confirmed what he had heard from the other student, Kono asked, "Do you ever see who?"

"Sometimes," the student replied with a smirk. "If I'm working at my desk I'll glance out the window."

"Did anyone use dat entrance two nights ago?"

"Hmm…yes, twice that I heard. The first was around eleven-thirty and the second was after I went to bed; sometime after one."

Kono quickly assessed the information; the second instance matched up with the time that Brown and her boyfriend found the body and the first fit within the timeframe Doc had given them for the murder. "Did you see who?"

"I saw the guy for the first one but I didn't recognize him."

Reaching into his suit jacket, Kono pulled out two pictures and handed them to the woman. She looked them over and handed one back to him. "That's the guy."

Kono looked down at the photo and saw the face of Brain Cain. "Did you see who let him in?"

"No. I can only see the landing."

Kono could hardly believe his luck as took down the woman's information. If he found the confirmation that he expected to get at the airport, it was looking more and more likely that they had found their killer.

* * *

Dan Williams knew when he was being lied to.

Everyone was trying to act like everything was okay but the weight of the gun against his ankle and the echoes of McGarrett's warning ringing in his ears told Danny otherwise. He could tell that they were keeping him at a desk to protect him. Any other day, he would have been thrilled by the opportunity to do some detective work but today he simply frustrated.

Danny just wished that someone would sit down and explain to him what was going on. He didn't understand why everyone was keeping him in the dark. Did they not trust him? Did they believe that he was incapable of taking care of himself? Hadn't he proven yesterday that he could be counted on to do the right thing?

Danny didn't dare ask as part of him feared the answers to those questions. So he just sat at a borrowed desk and pretended that nothing out of the ordinary was going on. He bought into the lie that was surrounding him.

Work called as piles of ship manifests covered the desk. According to Kainoa, HPD suspected that this company was shipping in drugs along with their legal cargo but they didn't have time to dig through every piece of cargo. Kainoa wanted Danny to see if he could find any irregularities in order to give them a place to start searching. Danny had done this sort of work before in the Coast Guard and usually found it to be an intriguing puzzle to solve. Today, it just felt like he was handed a pile of busy work even though he knew intellectually that if he wasn't doing this someone else would be.

A cheerful voice broke Danny out of his melancholy thoughts. "Aloha, partner. I'm going to miss you in the car today."

Danny looked up and saw the smiling face of Steve O'Donnell or the other Steve as he was affectionately known around the force. Danny had first worked the other Steve on an undercover case for HPD, a case that led to his meeting of McGarrett in less than idle circumstances and his acquiring of the nickname Danno. Afterwards, the two had become partners and Danny had received a good friend and mentor in the older cop.

"I wish I could join you but I'm stuck here for awhile," Danny replied grimly.

The other Steve raised an eyebrow. "I thought you loved this stuff?"

"I do but…" Danny debated his next words. "They didn't give me this assignment because they thought I be good at that, they gave it to me to keep me off the streets. I don't like being coddled."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Trust that Dann and Kainoa know what they're doing."

His partner's words were well-intentioned but Danny couldn't stop the feeling that he was being pushed aside. "I still don't like it."

"I can't tell you how many birthdays and Christmases I've missed spending with my kids. You'll do a lot of things in this career that you don't want to do."

As usual, Danny had to concede that the other Steve was right. "I know." Then hit with a sudden urge to end this conversation, Danny added, "I guess I better get back to work."

"Don't work too hard. When you want a break Kimo just dropped off a couple of boxes of donuts in the break room."

Danny watched his partner leave and then resigned himself to hours of mind-numbing work. His stomach growled at the thought of a donut but the idea of going to the break room and facing his co-workers in his current state of mind was something that he had no intention of doing. He wasn't even that found of donuts anyway…

Donuts.

Donuts where usually shipped in a baker's dozen.

Most products had a typical quantity that they purchased by.

How easy would it for someone to claim a little more of a certain product and use the extra unit to hid the drugs? If the perpetrator was consistent then the harbormaster would likely never notice. That was a very likely possibly. If nothing else it gave him an avenue to purpose even if it would take a lot of research.

Filled with new found determination, Danny immersed himself in the work and for a little while he forgot his troubles as he remembered how much he enjoyed detective work.

* * *

The young woman on the other side of the door did not look happy to when she spotted who was at her door. "You again?"

Chin ignored Brown's tone and asked, "Do you have a few minutes?"

Meredith Brown shrugged and opened the door. "I don't know what else you could want to know."

"Do you know Brian Cain?"

"Yeah, he's Richard's best friend."

"Did he ever come here?"

"No, why would he?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Brown said in an annoyed tone. "What's this about?"

"We found his fingerprints here."

"That doesn't make any sense. I never brought him here and Susan only ever snuck Richard in and trust me when she did that she didn't want any company." Brown gave Chin a look as she spoke that left no doubt in Chin's mind as to why Susan would sneak Mint into the dorm.

However, if Brown was aware of the details of Carver's relationship with Mint, Chin found it odd that she hadn't ever mentioned one other very important detail. "Did you know Susan was pregnant?"

In an instant Brown's entire demeanor changed as she paled and sat down in an armchair. She looked as if she was working up the nerve to speak before she whispered, "Yes."

"Was Richard Mint the father?"

Brown nodded meekly and Chin noted how quickly her annoyed façade had fallen apart. "Did Richard know?"

"Mr. Kelly, please don't ask me this." Brown's eyes were wide with fear; Chin was sure that she knew something important.

Chin sat down in a chair across from her as he gently asked, "Her pregnancy changed everything, didn't it?"

It was like the floodgates opened; Chin had given Brown permission to talk and once she started she found that she couldn't stop until the whole story was out. "Richard wanted her to have an abortion. She told him that it was illegal and he said he knew a place where it could be done safely and no one would ever know but Susan didn't want to do it. He kept pressuring her saying that he tell everyone that she had cheated on him and that he wouldn't give her a cent for the baby. Susan was so scared. She loved that baby but she had never seen Richard act that way before."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them fighting about it." Brown blinked away tears as she continued, "He could do it; he could ruin her. Susan debated leaving school but she wanted to finish out the semester first. He killed her…he killed her because she wouldn't do what he wanted. That baby would have caused a scandal so he just threw her away."

Chin carefully considered his next words. "We have witnesses swear to Mint's whereabouts during the time of the murder."

Brown's expression hardened as she stated with absolute certainty in voice, "Mr. Kelly, someone else may have done the job but I have no doubt that Richard Mint was the one who killed her."

* * *

Steve was writing out a timeline of Cain's movements during the days surrounding the murder on his chalkboard with the rest of the team standing behind him as they pondered the information. As Steve finished writing, he asked, "Have we confirmed that he was on that flight?"

Ralph checked his notes. "Yes. Kono checked at the airport and the financial transaction is listed on his bank account."

"Any transactions since then?"

"He withdrew all his money after paid for the ticket."

"Before or after the time of murder?"

"Before."

Nodding, Steve processed that information with the other facts his detectives had gathered; the evidence was clear and it pointed directly to premeditated murder. "Do we have any doubts that Brian Cain did the job?"

Three heads shook no and Kono added, "I called da LA police and put out an APB but we have no proof dat Cain is still there."

"Yeah, I know. Keep digging in Cain's background. This case is going to be difficult if we can't find him."

Steve drew a horizontal line halfway across the chalkboard and made another timeline, this time for Richard Mint. As Steve studied the information he started lightly tossing the chalk into the air and catching it. They had motive, they had evidence that strongly suggested that Mint paid Cain to do the job, and they had Steve's gut telling him that Mint was guilty. The question remained: was it enough?

If this was any other case would Steve hesitate to make the call?

Steve's thoughts bothered him; hadn't he just promised the governor that he would never allow someone to get away with a crime because of their wealth or connections? Besides, he couldn't deny the fact that his detectives had put together a very compelling case. The problem was Steve knew that the high-priced sleazy lawyer he had butted heads with two days ago would use every legal trick in the book to find a way to get Mint off. If they continued down this road things wouldn't get any easier, especially if they couldn't find Brian Cain.

In the end, Steve's sense of duty compelled him to make the only acceptable decision. He threw the chalk down and turned to face his second-in-command. "Ralph, call Walter. Tell him I want a warrant for Richard Mint. The charge is murder one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Playing Favorites?**

_Edited by traw_

The news was on everyone's lips as Danny came to work. McGarrett had arrested Richard Mint last night and charged him with first degree murder. There was a general sense of disbelief and anticipation as no one seemed to be very productive. Danny tried to ignore it all as he had already discovered that no one was willing to discuss these matters with him. It was like his association with Mint was a bad cold that they were afraid of catching.

Danny really tried to not let it bother him but he was failing miserably.

However, there was some good news as Danny was making good progress on the cargo manifests and was narrowing down the possibilities for Kainoa to search. He was hopeful that he would be able to finish the project by the end of the work day.

A growl in his stomach reminded Danny that it was time for lunch. So he set down the manifests and walked toward the break-room. As he approached the room he heard a voice was complaining loudly, "I chased him through several hundred feet of brush before I caught him. I've got the scratches and a torn uniform to prove it."

"Sounds like a walk in the park," a deep voice joked.

"If it's so easy you do it. You'd think after twenty years on the force I'd be beyond chasing suspects through the underbrush."

"Yeah," another voice called out, "can you believe they got that rookie Williams sitting at a desk?"

Danny froze outside the door, too afraid that they would think he was eavesdropping to enter the room, too curious to move back.

"I hear you," the original speaker answered. "They baby these kids now-a-days."

"Whenever we got ourselves in trouble we got ourselves out. A cop who can't protect himself is a worthless one."

Hardly daring to breathe unless they would hear him, Danny listened as a chorus of voices voiced their approval at the last statement. Then someone slammed a locker door shut and a new voice entered the conservation. "If Williams' job is so cushy which one of you is going to volunteer to trade places with him? I haven't forgotten what happened to Leota or Mason_._"

"Mason's death was ruled an accident."

"That's not my point and you know it."

"Still I don't remember McGarrett running in to save their hides."

"McGarrett wasn't…"

An angry sounding voice speaker interrupted Danny's defender. "Answer me this. How many guys on the force does McGarrett have pet names for? Don't try and convince me that McGarrett's not playing favorites. There's no way he go to bat for me the way he has for his precious little _Danno_."

Danny had heard enough and he spun around and raced down the corridor before anyone could see him. Once he was a safe distance away, Danny leaned back against the wall and tried not to scream as he processed the conversation that he had just overheard.

Danny's coworkers, the men he served with and risked his life alongside, thought that he was incompetent, that he was incapable of protecting himself, that he was receiving special treatment.

Most people would grab the opportunity to find out what others thought about them but Danny learned the hard lesson that it would have been better to have simply turned around and walked away. Now, he would have to work with people and wonder if they too were one of the ones who believed that he was a worthless cop. Now, he would have to decide if the people he considered his friends were really his friends at all.

Why was this happening to him? Why did McGarrett insist on calling him Danno? The Five-O detective should have known that such an outward sign of liking a particular HPD officer would lead to charges of favoritism. If only the officers who he overheard knew just how much "preferential treatment" he was really receiving. If only they knew that his cushy desk job was nothing more than a ploy to keep him ignorant of what was really going on.

_Mason's death was ruled an accident._

No one, not Chief Dann, not McGarrett, saw fit to tell him that he was risking his life by going up against the Mint family. If only someone had warned him maybe he wouldn't have needed Kono to save his butt; he would have been prepared.

Danny was tired of cryptic hints and small pieces of information. That wasn't enough, not if he was risking his life. But who was he to walk up to Dann or McGarrett and demand that they tell him exactly what was going on? He was a nobody, a rookie with three months experience, apparently not someone who could be trusted to know all the facts of a case.

What had to done to deserve this?

The hard truth was that the answer was nothing; Danny had only been doing his job. How could he have ever known that a simple DUI arrest would ever lead to so much trouble?

A familiar voice broke Danny out of his thoughts. "Aren't you coming to lunch?"

Danny looked up and saw Ben Kokua. Normally, he would gladly eat with his friend but today the thought of being around his co-workers, some of whom hated him, made him lose his appetite. "I'm not hungry," Danny murmured as he walked right on past Ben without saying another word.

* * *

Steve McGarrett sat with legs crossed in chair across from Attorney General Walter Stewart. As Steve watched the other man rifle through sheets of paper he asked seriously, "Do you think we have a case?"

Walter replied, "I wish we had more than circumstantial evidence."

Privately Steve agreed but he doubted that it existed. "We just need enough to convince the judge to take it to trial."

Walter nodded. "We should have that but I'd feel a lot more confident if you had been able to find Cain."

"We're looking," Steve assured Walter.

Setting the papers aside, Walter concluded, "Well Steve, everything's in order for the preliminary hearing tomorrow. We drew Judge Lawson and he's reasonable. We just need to be ready for whatever tricks Goulart tries to pull. Unless you think he'll save it for the trial."

Steve rose as he answered, "No way. Charles Mint can't afford to let this go to trial. The fact that things have been relatively quiet today tells me that he has something up his sleeve for tomorrow."

"I'll be as ready as I can be."

"That's all we can ask for."

Steve just hoped that it would enough.

* * *

Somehow Danny had managed to make it through the rest of the day without falling apart. He took advantage of the fact that people were ignoring him and didn't seek out human contact. The only conversation he had was when he finished up his project and turned it in to Lieutenant Kainoa. Kainoa than told him that there was a preliminary hearing for Richard Mint tomorrow and that he was to report to the courthouse first thing in order to briefed by the Attorney General. Danny acknowledged the order and then fled the station as fast as decorum allowed.

As Danny returned to his apartment he noticed one of HPD unmarked vehicles and knew that someone was watching him, most likely on McGarrett's orders. It was no small wonder that the entire force didn't think that he was incapable of taking care of himself surrounded as he was with protection.

Danny was in a foul mood as he stomped up the stairs and entered his dominion. He changed out of his uniform in record time and tried to calm himself down by smoking a cigarette on his lanai. A large part of him wanted to go out somewhere and blew off some steam but he didn't dare; not when he would be followed for his own "good" anyway. No, if he wanted solitude he would have to stay in.

As Danny finished the first cigarette and was about to lit another he heard someone knocking on his door. Reluctantly, Danny moved to answer it but first he checked to ensure that he still had the .22 strapped to his ankle.

When Danny opened the door he was surprised to see Lew Morgan and Ben Kokua standing on the other side holding a pizza box. Lew smiled and asked, "Came we come in?"

Ben added, "We brought pizza. I know you didn't eat lunch so I figured you'd be hungry." Underlying Ben's words was a suggestion that he was worried about the way that Danny had acted earlier.

"Sure," Danny said as let his two friends inside; he was no longer annoyed by the interruption and was internally grateful that he still had friends who were thinking of him. Though he wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the fact that they had just shown up unannounced at his door or that they had shown up together; his two friends hadn't started off on the best of terms and normally ignored one another so Danny figured that it must be a sign of how much they were worried about him that they had come to together for him now.

Danny grabbed plates while his Ben and Lew found seats at the table. They made small talk as Danny devoured three slices of pizza but as he ate Danny couldn't shake the sense that his two friends were purposefully avoiding discussing the elephant in the room. Finally, Danny blurted out, "Why are you really here? Did McGarrett order you to check on me?"

Two guilty faces looked back at him as Ben answered, "Nobody told us to come; we sort of thought you'd be more worried about the trial tomorrow."

"No, I'm not worried. It's just the prelim so I doubt it's going to be anything major."

"They haven't warned you!" Lew exclaimed.

Danny's cops instincts clicked in as he turned toward Lew. "Warned me about what, Lew?"

Lew and Ben exchanged a look that suggested that they were debating what they could or should say next. After a few moments of silence, Lew stated seriously, "No one has ever gotten a charge to stick on a member of the Mint family, ever. Not even for a parking ticket."

Ben looked solemn as he said, "A couple of years ago, before Hawaii was a state, John Leota refused to back down over a speeding ticket. Said Charles Mint was speeding and that he should pay the fine. Mint ruined him, some people came forward and accused him of police brutality, it was all over the media. Chief Dann was certain the charges were false but they couldn't proof it so they had to let him go. Bruddah, had four kids. Couldn't get a job anywhere on the island and so they moved to the mainland."

"One other officer caught his wife illegally parking and wrote a ticket. Later he got a call informing him of just who he had ticketed. That officer apologized so fast and then revoked the ticket. Chief Dann was furious when he found out that he made it clear that there was no place for him on the force."

Danny could hardly believe what he was hearing. "That's ridiculous. No one causes that much trouble over a parking ticket."

"Believe it, Danny," Ben said. "Besides, that's not the worse instance. A year ago Detective Mason thought there were shady dealings going on at one of Mint's construction sites. Before he could gather enough evidence to take to court he was killed in a car wreck. No one could prove that it was anything other than an accident but everyone wonders. No one on the force has been willing to touch the Mint family since."

Lew agreed, "Damned if you do. Damned if you don't. Things aren't looking good, buddy."

The looks on his friend's faces told Danny that they were serious. Plus, what they were telling him made too much sense in the face of everything else that was going on. And that hurt.

The truth of the matter was that Danny was hurt that he had to receive the truth from his friends. Kealoha should have told him that first night. Chief Dann or Kainoa should have told him later. McGarrett should have explained to him why he had ordered him to carry the back-up piece. Did they not trust him? Did they think that if he knew that he would back out?

If his friends were right and the worst was coming, who would Danny turn to when the trouble came? It was looking like not HPD or Five-O. For if they couldn't trust him with the truth, how could he trust them with his life?

Suddenly, Danny felt very alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Tables are Turned**

_Edited by traw_

Steve McGarrett tapped his fingers restlessly on a wooden table as he watched Walter Stewart brief Danny Williams on what to expect in court. Danno was attentive and listened quietly while Walter proceeded to give him a lecture. "Any good lawyer is going to know exactly what you are going to say before they ask the question. Stick to concise answers. Goulart's goal is going to be to make you say more than you need to. If he doesn't ask a question don't say anything."

Danny nodded as he said, "Got it."

"Any questions?" Walter asked.

"No, sir."

"Good. You'll do fine." Walter turned and looked towards Steve. "You ready?"

"I'm more than ready to have another go at Goulart."

"Mike told me about that." Walter's tone grew stern. "Try to keep things within the realm of respectability this time."

"I'll behave if he does."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the Attorney General murmured.

Steve ignored Walter as he continued his preparations and instead studied Williams. He was visibly tense which was understandable but Steve sensed that there was something else underneath it all. When Danno noticed Steve looking at him an expression of alarm flashed briefly upon his face.

Steve moved next to the young cop and pulled him aside. "Danno, what is it?"

"Nothing," Danny insisted but the grimace that crossed his face at the mention of his nickname told Steve that Danno was lying.

"It's okay to be nervous," Steve said as he tried to reassure the young man.

"I'm not nervous," Danny replied.

Steve was skeptical. "If you aren't nervous then why are you so jumpy?"

Danno looked guilty as he confessed, "Look, I just want this over with that's all."

Steve sensed that there was something more but he also realized that he needed to be careful. Danno was worked up about something and just pushing him would only make matters worse.

"It's time," Walter called out.

Steve inwardly cursed Walter's timing. His gut told him something was wrong with Danno and that it was something more than just nervousness; Danno had never looked at him in that way before. However, Steve was forced to enter the courtroom and hope that whatever was bothering Danno was something that they could deal with after the hearing.

As Danny followed McGarrett into the courtroom, he was relieved at Stewart's timing. Steve was too perceptive and Danny wasn't sure that he could share his concerns about this hearing and the risks he was taking with the detective quite yet. While it was clear that McGarrett cared, care and trust were two different things. After last night, Danny wasn't sure that he trusted Steve McGarrett.

Danny sat in the back as the preliminary hearing began which placed a good distance between him and McGarrett, who was sitting behind the prosecution. The judge, a man by the name of Lawson, began the hearing and Danny pushed his worries from his mind as he attempted to follow the arguments as best as he could. The defense tried to show how the evidence led to the conclusion that Richard Mint had a hand in Susan Carver's death while Goulart pushed back by arguing that the prosecution's case required one to make leaps of logic by pointing out that the prosecution's case was based on circumstantial evidence and what Goulart claimed was shaky evidence at that.

After an hour passed it was Danny's turn to take the stand. He was sworn in and then preceded to answer the Attorney General's questions in calm factual manner. When Steward sat down, Steve sent him an encouraging look as Goulart approached the stand.

Every gesture, every word appeared to be careful calculated as Goulart looked at Danny and said, "Officer Williams, how long have you been a police officer?"

Danny remembered Stewart's advice to be brief and sound professional as he replied, "Three months."

"Three months," the lawyer repeated. "And was my client your first DUI arrest?"

"No, there have been several others."

"So would it be fair to assume that you are familiar with what the sign of a drunken driver are?"

"Yes."

Goulart looked down at his notes but Danny figured that he was doing it for show. "I see here that you studied at the University of Honolulu, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you study?"

"Psychology."

"Would I be correct in saying that you are familiar with the concept of transference?"

Danny bit the inside of his check in worry. He had no idea where the lawyer was going with this but he didn't think that it would be good. "Yes."

"Please explain the concept to the court."

"Transference is when a person's unconscious places one's emotions of a particular individual onto another."

"So by your definition it would be possible for a person who is angry at someone to take that anger out on another individual believing that they were getting back at the original person who made them angry."

Danny debated his answer before carefully saying, "Yes, it's possible."

Goulart nodded and then moved on. "Officer Williams, can you tell the court what happened on the evening of April 17, 1955."

Danny turned white as he realized what Goulart was up to. He shot a worried look at the prosecution; they could read his uneasiness but none of them understood the significance of that date.

Stalling, Danny answered, "My high school baseball team made the city playoffs."

The courtroom laughed and Goulart looked irritated as he said, "You know that wasn't what I was asking."

"It's true," Danny shot back forcing himself to keep the anger he felt out of his voice.

"What happened later that evening?"

Knowing that he had no other choice, Danny stated, "My mother died."

McGarrett jumped up and immediately started whispering furiously into Stewart's ear and Danny dared to hope that they would be able to put a stop to this.

The lawyer pressed on, "And how did your mother die?"

The Attorney General rose. "I object. An event that happened when the witness was a teenager holds no relevance to the current case."

Goulart didn't let Steward's objection faze him as he faced Judge Lawson with somber expression on his face. "Your Honor, I assure you that my questions are very relevant to the case at hand."

Looking directly at Lawson, Stewart stated firmly, "Your Honor, the witness simply investigated a wrecked car along his regular route. Williams' personal history couldn't have affected his responses."

Judge Lawson seemed to consider the points for moment before answering, "Goulart, you better be right. This line of questioning may continue."

Knowing that it would pointless to evade any longer Danny said softy, "My mother was killed in a car accident."

Goulart looked like a hound on the hunt as he pressed, "Who was the person who killed her?"

Danny was beginning to wish that he was anywhere else as painful memories rose unbidden to the surface. "I don't know; it was a hit and run. The police never solved the case."

"But they did have a theory."

Danny remained silent.

"Your Honor, will please direct the witness to answer the question?"

Before the judge could speak, Danny spoke up, "You didn't ask a question."

The lawyer acknowledged Danny's point with a nod before asking, "What did the police theorize about your mother's killer?"

Danny forced himself to keep the pain and the anger from his voice as he said, "From talking to witnesses they were pretty sure that the driver of the car that hit my mother was drunk." There it was out.

Goulart seemed to have gotten what he wanted as he turned away from Danny and faced the judge. To Danny's eyes Goulart looked like an actor preparing to take center stage as he began to speak. "Your Honor, the prosecution has gone to great lengths to unjustly tie my client to a murder that he did not commit. And not only is my client innocent, the prosecution would have him be tried for murder on the flimsiest of evidence that requires one to make great leaps of logic in order to arrive at a guilty verdict. Your Honor, we would be wasting the court's time in taking this case to trial. For I find it odd the prosecution keeps on tying my client to a man _they claim_ was in the room at the time of the murder, a man that _they claim_ my client hired, a man that _we all _can see is not present in this courtroom. I hereby submit to the court that the evidence presented to this court by the prosecution ignores the presence of another man who _we know _was in contact with my client on the night in question. A man who is present in this courtroom, a man who had his mother tragically taken from him by a killer who was never found, a man who would have the motive to see a prominent member of our city be brought low by the results of a night of drunkenness.

"This court has heard Officer Williams explain the concept of transference and I offer to this court that when Williams saw my client drinking he projected his feelings of his mother's killer unto to my client in order to make someone pay for his mother's death."

"I object!" Steward shouted as he jumped to feet. "There is absolutely no evidence to support this claim!"

The courtroom erupted in chatter as Danny sat stunned in the witness stand. He could hardly believe that someone would use his mother's death to accuse _him_ of wrongdoing!

"Order, order!" Judge Lawson shouted as tapped his gravel. "Unless the defensive can support their claims I will order the last exchange stricken from the record."

Goulart inclined his head toward Judge Lawson. "Of course I would never think of making such a bold claim without proof of wrongdoing." Danny heart leapt into his throat as the lawyer appeared too confident, too sure of himself to be making a mere supposition. Danny held his breath as Goulart continued, "I have a witness who will swear that he saw Dan Williams meet my client in the Last Call Bar and I have proof that my client was not the one who wrecked a car on the Old Pali Road."

Danny could feel his temper rising with every word that came out of Goulart' mouth. He then watched as the lawyer showed the court a vial of blood and said, "This blood was taken from my client shortly after he was released on bail. A physician at the Queens Hospital confirmed that my client's alcohol content was above the legal limit for driving but he also discovered the presence of gamma-hydroxybutyrate, or GHB, in my client's blood. GHB is odorless and it is impossible to detect when mixed with alcohol and it can cause dizziness, hallucinations and amnesia; effects that are enhanced and can last for several hours when mixed with alcohol."

Goulart paused to let his words sink in. "With what my client had in his system it would have been impossible for him to drive a car let alone reach the location where the prosecution claims he crashed; a location that just happened to be along an empty stretch of road that this witness patrols."

Stewart was whispering furiously with McGarrett and Chief Dann. Danny wished that he knew what they were saying. Did they blame him for not warning them that is his mother's death could hurt his creditability in this case? Did they believe the lies that Goulart was spewing?

"I submit to the court that when Dan Williams visited my client at the Last Call Bar that he placed the drug in my client's drink, that Dan Williams then drove my client to the place of the wreck, and then Dan Williams conveniently "found" my client when he was on patrol. And as for the murder of murder of Susan Carver I would say at least that it was coincidence that she was killed on the evening in question and at worst she was a victim of William's plot to ensnare my client."

Livid, Danny jumped to his feet and screamed at Goulart, "That's crazy! I never ever heard of your client before that night so how in the hell am I supposed to have set him up?"

"Order! Order!"

Danny didn't hear the judge; he was too caught up in the rage of the moment. "What do you think you're doing, you slimy bastard? Do you command a higher fee for spewing blatant lies and outrageous stories?"

Judge Lawson was beside himself as he slammed his gravel down. "Order! Officer Williams, sit down and behave yourself or I will have you removed from this courtroom."

"Danno!"

That one word from McGarrett's lips brought Danny back to reality as he realized that he had totally lost control. His whole body was shaking as he slowly sat down in his seat and tried to figure out what possessed him to cuss out a defense attorney in a public courtroom.

Danny didn't have to look at the prosecution to know that he had screwed up. Goulart was opening grinning as he said, "I hereby submit to this court that not only is there not enough evidence to charge my client; I say that the evidence points to serious case of malfeasance by Officer Dan Williams of HPD."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Who's Guilty? **

_Edited by traw_

In all his years of law enforcement, Steve had never heard a more ridiculous, unsubstantiated claim. He was fuming as he paced around the Five-O lab, waiting for Che Fong to finish analyzing a vial of Richard Mint's blood that HPD had been taken the day he was arrested.

Kealoha had been right; Mint went straight for the person he perceived as the weakest link. However, Steve didn't believe for one instant that Danno fell apart on that stand out of weakness. Goulart simply hit him in the most despicable manner possible. The thought that someone would use a person's dead mother as leverage in court made Steve's blood boil. Steve didn't know of anyone who would have sat there and simply taken the abuse that Goulart had leveled on Danno.

Steve shot a worried glance at the place where Danno was sitting with his head in his hands. He hadn't spoken a word since his outburst in the courtroom and Steve was concerned about the kid; it was shocking how quickly he had moved from a raging temper to solemn depression.

Also in the lab was the rest of Five-O along with Chief Dann of HPD.

Che Fong looked up from his microscope. "Steve, Goulart was right. There's a substance other than alcohol in Mint's blood. However, I'll need some time before I can isolate the substance."

Behind him, Steve heard a door open and close but his attention remained focused on Che. "Could this vial have been tampered with?"

"The seal was intact so someone would have had to replace the whole vial."

Mike Dann added, "We didn't kept this vial in our evidence locker and the only people who know where it was kept are in this room."

"Then we have to operate under the assumption that someone slipped Mint this drug. How difficult would it have been for someone to get a hold of GHB?"

Che stated, "We've been aware of GHB for decades but it's only been used medically for about a year. So I'd say the person would have to have a working knowledge about medical research or had connections to someone who did and the money to purchase it."

Thinking, Steve pondered aloud, "How dangerous is this drug? Could Mint have taken it himself to give himself an alibi?"

Che looked shocked by Steve's suggestion. "It's possible but if he had taken too much he could have killed himself."

There were too many possibilities for Steve to confident about anything at the moment; he hated the fact that he had missed this, that he had just accepted the report of Richard's Mint blood-alcohol content without question. It was rare for him to be surprised like this in court and now Danno was paying the price for his oversight.

"Did anyone get the name of the witness who Goulart claimed saw Danno meet Mint before the wreck?"

Chin stepped forward, "I did."

"Check the story out."

Before Chin could acknowledge the order, Kono cried out, "Aʻole loa! You can't believe this!"

Steve stated sternly. "I never said I did but we still have to check."

Kono shook his head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Steve demanded.

Kono's tone was harsh as he answered, "To prove a man innocent."

Even though Steve was angry that Kono had challenged him in public he didn't miss the meaning behind his Hawaiian detective's words. Everyone was innocent until proven guilty unless you were a cop. Goulart's words had done all the damage the Mint family would need to discredit Danno.

Steve looked to see how Danny was taking the exchange when he noticed that the cop was missing. "Did Williams leave with Kono?"

Ralph spoke up. "I don't think so."

Steve remembered the earlier sound of the door opening and closing and realized that Danno must have left after Che confirmed the presence of the drug in Richard Mint's blood. Steve mentally cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on Danno; this mess was not his fault.

The door opened and Walter Steward entered the lab. He looked beat as he explained, "Judge Lawson threw the case out. He doesn't want us coming back until we have found Cain and can explain the substance in Mint's blood." Then, after looking around the lab, he added, "Williams' outburst didn't help us any."

"It wouldn't have made a difference either way," Ralph countered. "Goulart set his trap well."

"And the Mints have destroyed a career of another one of my men." Chief Dann shook his head in disgust.

"Not yet," Steve vowed. "We haven't been defeated quite yet."

Steve was not going to let an innocent officer be discredited in order to let a murderer walk free. Not today and not ever. He would uncover the truth and no one was going to stand his way.

* * *

Kono was furious. He had never been so close to punching his boss than at that moment in the lab. What they were doing to Danny was wrong and he refused to play any part in it. He knew that he would be in trouble with Steve later but at the moment Kono didn't care as he drove toward the spot where all the pilikia had started.

Kono pulled off onto to the side of the Old Pali Road opposite of the where Mint and his car were found. Luckily, it hadn't rained since the accident and Kono could still see the tire tracks that led right up to the tree.

As Kono studied the ground, he tried to remember the details from that night. They had gone over the car thoroughly but what they hadn't done was search the area. No one had imagined that night that the wreck was anything other than what it appeared to be.

Assuming that Goulart was right and Mint was incapable of driving that night, it meant that someone else had to have been present at the scene. If the other person had parked by the road, Kono had no hope of finding any evidence but if their man had wanted to make sure Mint was found he would have had to hidden somewhere.

A few feet away behind the tree, Kono noticed a line of bushes that were thick enough that he could barely see through them. Deciding to test his theory, Kono pushed through the bush to the other side.

A flat area of ground lay on the other side. Kono could see where the grass had been crushed by a large weight and as he carefully explored he spotted a couple inches of tire tracks. Someone had parked a car here sometime before the last rain.

Turning around to call for the lab, a flash of color caught Kono's eye. Snagged in the bush was a piece of blue fabric that looked like it had come off of a shirt. As Kono studied the fabric he remembered that Che's report mentioned that some blue strands of fabric were found in the driver's seat. If this fabric matched, Five-O would have a strong basis to argue that these tires tracks were belonged to the getaway car of whoever drove, and allegedly crashed, Mint's car.

Kono allowed himself a slight smile as looked at that small piece of blue fabric. "Bruddah, you ain't goin' down without a fight."

* * *

All Danny wanted to do was run, run as far away as possible from the nightmare that was his life. So he raced through the streets of Honolulu not caring where he went or how conspicuous he looked in his police uniform.

Danny ran until his muscles ached and his lungs screamed for air. Stopping, Danny leaned against a brick wall as his thoughts bombarded him.

What had just happened?

Did they really think he was guilty?

How could he have lost control of his tempter like that?

Was this the end of his career?

Danny didn't need a crystal ball to know that he was in deep trouble and that his days as a police officer were probably over. He had messed up royally and the worst part was that as a result of his stupidity a murderer would probably walk free.

Danny wasn't sure what hurt more: Goulart's attack or the guilt from his failure to counter it.

As Danny's breath came back he started walking again and passed a group of tourists chatting. They were looking out toward the shore as one woman exclaimed, "This truly is paradise."

Paradise.

Danny wondered what that woman would say if she had any idea of what the real Hawaii looked like. Lounging on the beaches, the tourists didn't see the women prostituting themselves or the bodies of young kids who were involved in a gang war. Living in four star hotels, they didn't see the Hawaiians living in squalor or the overdeveloped land. Sightseeing at all the major landmarks, they didn't see the faces of the winos or the druggies.

No, the tourists came to Hawaii to get away from all that. And the last thing they would want to see would be a disgraced cop.

Hit with a sudden urge to escape the crowd of people, Danny hailed a cab. The driver looked surprised to see him but drove him to his apartment without a word.

Once home, Danny changed out of uniform and grabbed a beer. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but drinking away the memory of the past few days sounded like a good place to start.

Danny's plan was interrupted by a knock at the door and he figured that the Lew and Ben must have heard the news. He debated how he'd convince his friends to go away when he opened the door and saw Steve McGarrett. Danny's heart leapt into his throat as he blurted out, "Am I under arrest?"

Steve stepped inside the apartment and had a kindly look on his face as he answered, "No, Danno. You're not under arrest."

Danny closed the door to hide the irritation that flashed across his face. The way Steve said Danno made Danny's blood boil; it was affectionate, almost fatherly, it was proof that Steve McGarrett did treat him differently than the other officers on the force. Danny knew that it was disrespectful but he was angry and frustrated enough to not care as he turned back towards Steve. "Why do you keep calling me that?" he demanded.

Steve looked surprised at the question. "I seem to remember you insisting that it was your name," he joked before realizing that Danny wanted a serious answer. "Ever since that night in the office it feels wrong to call you anything else."

Determined not to lose his temper again, Danny tired to keep his tone civil. "Look Mr. McGarrett, I don't want to be rude but…"

Before Danny could finish, McGarrett interrupted, "I thought I told you to call me Steve."

Danny gritted his teeth, McGarrett wasn't making this easy. "With all due respect, _sir_. No rookie officer should be on first name basis with the top law enforcement official in the state."

"You're a rookie only in time on the force, Danno. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Part of Danny's brain heard the compliment but the rest of him was too angry for it to sink in. "Is that so?" he shot back. "Then why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

McGarrett sighed and suddenly the detective seemed older as he replied, "It was never about a lack of trust."

Danny wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. "I'm not stupid, Mr. McGarrett. I can tell when someone doesn't trust me."

"Steve," McGarrett insisted.

The stubborn instance became too much as Danny snapped, "Fine, _Steve!_ But don't stand there and tell me that no one knew that something like this might happen! Not when all of HPD was avoiding me because of happened to Leota and Mason!"

Danny knew that he has dangerously close to losing control as his hands closed into fists and he stared lividly at the man who had dared to invade his sanctuary.

McGarrett, however, didn't fail to notice. "Officer Williams, sit down!"

The force in McGarrett's order brokered no disobedience. Once Danny got his voice back under control, he stated, "You thought if I knew the truth that I would back out."

Steve looked sympathetic. "No one could have read the future, Danno."

Danny hung his head in defeat. "Then I'm trapped. No matter what I do my career is over. Mint holds all the money and all the power and…"

"Danno…"

Danny held up a hand. "Hear me out. I don't know what came over me but I played right into his hands. Goulart said I wasn't mentally stable and I gave him all the proof he needed." Guilt was threatening to overwhelm Danny as he whispered, "It's over."

Steve's resolve was firm. "Mint doesn't have everything going for him. We have truth on our side."

"Truth!" Danny jumped up. "What is the truth in this case?"

"I will find out," the detective stated firmly. "I promise you that."

McGarrett could have promised him the moon; it would have been just as likely that Danny would receive it. "You can't solve every mystery!"

"You were meant to a cop Danny Williams. And you will be a cop when this is over. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it."

It just seemed too much, too unbelievable. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'd do this for you and for any other officer that was in trouble for doing their job."

Danny thought he heard the conviction behind McGarrett's words and he wanted to believe them but he couldn't. "That's not the rest of the guys on the force are saying. They don't think you be this protective for any of them."

"Just because jealousy blinds people to the truth doesn't make it any less true, Danno."

Danny wanted to believe him, _needed_ to believe him but…

Steve looked straight at Danny and said, "Have you ever known someone who did the right thing just because it was the right thing to do?"

Unable to meet Steve's steady glaze, Danny looked down as he whispered, "Yes."

"Think of that person and trust me."

Then, without another word, Steve walked out the door leaving Danny alone in his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Aloha, Mom**

_Edited by traw_

Driving down roads he had avoided for the past seven and a half years, Danny prepared himself for a visit he swore he would never make; he prepared himself to face memories he would rather forget.

_Have you ever known someone who did the right thing just because it was the right thing to do?_

The truth was this case had been leading Danny to this moment all along; McGarrett's question had only confirmed it. For his conversation with McGarrett had brought to light one thing that he that he needed to do.

He needed to remember.

So it was with pain, trepidation and a heavy heart that Danny drove to a baseball diamond on the outskirts of Honolulu and parked his car.

Grateful that no one else was around, Danny walked slowly over to the diamond and stepped onto the field. Each step was harder than the last but he didn't stop until he was standing on top of second base, until he was standing on the spot where he had last seen his mother alive.

_Danny adjusted the helmet on his head as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. The second baseman was eying him closely, daring him to try and steal to third base. Danny smiled; he knew that he wasn't going to try anything, not with Lew coming up to bat. As Lew walked up to home plate, Danny snuck a glance towards the stands where he saw his mother smiling and waving at him. Turning his attention back to the game, Danny prepared to run so that when Lew hit the ball deep into the outfield Danny was able to sprint around the bases for the winning run seconds before the ball reached the catcher's mitt. _

Danny's eyes found the place where his mother had cheered him on; in all his years of playing ball, his mother had never missed a single game.

_Danny leapt into the arms of teammates; they had won! They had made the city playoffs! The look on the coach's face spoke of pride in his team and Danny smiled as he slapped him on the back. Danny looked around until he found Lew; the two of them had been playing on the same team since tee-ball and tonight they combined for what their coach was calling the best play he had seen in all his years of coaching. Danny wrapped his arm around his best friend and the two of them chatted and soaked in the excitement of their win._

Why couldn't have the evening ended there? Why couldn't have Danny been able to remember with joy the most exciting game of his life? Why did a night of celebration have to end as one of tragedy?

_A busload of tired teenage boys pulled into the high school parking lot where their parents would be waiting. Danny frowned as he noticed a cop car with flashing lights waiting beside a group of people. Turning to Lew, who sitting beside him, he poked him awake. His friends' eyes widened as he saw the scene but neither boy could figure out what was going on. Conversations started all over the bus as their coach stood up and told everyone to remain in their seats while he figured out what was going on. Danny watched as his coach walked over to two police officers and began talking with them. When their coach walked back towards the bus every person aboard held their breath. Danny heard his name called and moved automatically to follow his coach off the bus, his mind racing with questions. He knew something was wrong; his Mom must have been in an accident and was at the hospital or something. Not even the looks of sympathy on the police officers' faces prepared him for the news that was to come. _

_Then they told him. _

_And his world ended._

After that the memories of the next few days blurred together. Lew's parents let him stay with them. Dozens of people, some he barely knew, stopped by to comfort him but there were no words that were able to heal the hole in the seventeen year old boy's soul.

There were no words that could bring back his mother.

An aunt who he usually only saw one or twice a year flew down for the funeral and explained that Danny would be coming to California to live with her. And so Danny had to say goodbye to friends and the only home he ever knew. The team went on to play in the city playoffs without him. Lew, the team's star-hitter, suddenly couldn't hit a ball to save his life as team lost in the first round. Years later, when Danny returned to Hawaii for college, he sought out his old coach who confessed to him that after Danny left the team lost their heart and their will to win; his mother's sudden death had affected them all.

Danny's mother had been like that. A woman who always inspired the best in others, who was always there with a helping hand and a smile. Danny knew there had been times when money was tight or her work left her too busy but not once did he ever remember his mother complaining her lot as a widow and single mother.

His mother had given everything so that Danny could have a normal childhood and he had never taken the moment to say thank you.

That was his biggest regret.

That memory of her cheering him on in the stands was the last time Danny saw her. She had tried to congratulate him after the game but he hadn't turned to look at her when he heard her voice; he was too caught up in his teammate's celebrations. If only he had known…

Why hadn't he turned, saw her, hugged her, told her he loved her?

It was pointless to try and chance the past. Danny knew that better than most. However, was it too much to say that he was tired of having to start his life over again? He had started his life over when his mother died, and again when an injury forced him to leave the coastguard. When Danny had taken a job at HPD, he had dared to believe that he had finally found his way home.

Danny kicked the plate and watched the dust rise and then settle on his shoes. He was careful not to hit the .22 strapped to his ankle, even though he wasn't sure why he still carried it; for McGarrett was wrong, he hadn't needed it. The Mint family had never threatened him with violence only disgrace. So why should he trust McGarrett?

_Have you ever known someone who did the right thing just because it was the right thing to do?_

Steve McGarrett's question refused to leave Danny's mind. After all he had been through it was impossible not to think of his mother as the answer to that question. There was no one else he knew that had a greater sense of selflessness.

_Think of that person and trust me._

Could Danny bring himself to trust?

Did he have any choice?

It seemed wrong to equate McGarrett with his mother yet Danny could almost hear his mother telling him trust his instincts. And his instincts were telling him two things: that Goulart was right in that the evidence pointed to a set up and that Steve McGarrett was the best person to help him uncover the truth.

This was why Danny needed to come out to this place; this was why he needed to remember. For it was at that moment that Danny decided that he would not give up and that he would place his faith in Steve McGarrett.

Danny looked directly at the spot where he last saw his mother alive and for a brief instant he could almost see her there waving at him, cheering him on, urging him to keep fighting.

Then doing what he wished he would have done seven and a half years ago, Danny raised his hand and waved back as he whispered, "I love you. Aloha."

As the image of his mother faded, Dan Williams finally allowed himself to weep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Sorry, this chapter took forever. I've been absolutely swamped by grad school and other commitments. There may continue to be longer waits between chapters until things settle down or I might get my life back and I'll be back to my regular weekly updates. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Working as a Team**

_Edited by traw_

Steve McGarrett stood alone in his office as he watched the sun begin to set. Today, to say the least, had been long and tiring and it wasn't over yet. Even as Steve stole a rare moment of solitude, he couldn't stop his mind from racing.

The Carver case weighed heavily on his mind.

A young woman murdered in the prime of her life. In spite of all the troubles with the Mint family it all came back to the fact that a young woman and her unborn child were killed four days ago and that Steve had a duty to untangle the mystery that surrounded this case so that justice could be carried out.

The problem was Steve wasn't sure of what the facts where anymore.

"_Truth! What is the truth in this case?"_

"_I will find out. I promise you that."_

"_You can't solve every mystery!"_

Steve had made a promise and it was a promise he intended to keep. He hoped that some of his words had gotten through to the young officer but Danno had appeared resigned to his fate. While Steve never enjoyed getting yelled at, Danno's anger was easier to deal with than his feelings of utter despair.

Steve had wanted to reach over and shake Danno out of it but he couldn't force the younger man to have hope, to trust, to see that this wasn't the end.

Steve wanted Danno to know that he meant every word he said.

And if Steve didn't have enough problems on his hands, he had to decide what he was going to do about Kono.

"_Where are you going?" _

"_To prove a man innocent."_

Steve was still upset with his youngest detective after he stormed off earlier. Steve had no idea where Kono had gone went until he had heard Kono's request for the lab over the radio. Steve had sent Ralph to find out what was going on because he wasn't sure if he trusted himself to respond at the moment. For Steve was torn; he was pleased with the work that Kono was doing but his earlier outburst in the lab was unacceptable behavior for a member of Five-O.

Deeply loyal and aware of injustice, Kono was prepared to go to any length to right a wrong. While Steve knew that Kono's intentions were pure, the detective needed to learn to control his strong emotions and harness them. Steve understood Kono's indignation but as state police they were required to follow the law, they weren't free to abandon the rules in order to save a colleague. Kono would have to understand this.

Steve shook his head in frustration, Kono and Danny were both young, only a few months apart in age, and both had yelled at him today. Two talented young men; one too sure that he was right, the other too sure that he had messed up.

What was Steve to do?

Steve hadn't lied when he told Danno that he would respond the same to any other officer whose career was in trouble but he couldn't deny that fact that he owed the young man one; he couldn't forget that Dan Williams as a wide eye-rookie had saved the life of someone in the Five-O office and risked his own life to do it. That was the type of officer HPD needed, that was the type of officer that Steve wanted protecting the people of Hawaii.

So as Steve watched as the last rays of the sun disappear beyond the horizon, Steve felt the burden of responsibility weighing heavily upon his shoulders: responsibility to Hawaii, to Williams, to the late Carver, and to even the Mint family.

Too many people were depending on Steve to be calm, rational presence in the midst of all the chaos. Too many people were depending on Steve to sort out this mess. He just hoped that he was good as what people said he was.

Because Steve McGarrett didn't believe in backing down from his promises.

The sound of the outer office door opening and closing brought Steve back to reality. Steve moved to stand next to his desk as his office door opened and Ralph led Kono inside before moving to stand in his usual spot by the wall.

Steve gestured toward a chair. "Sit down." As Kono obeyed Steve leaned back against the front of his desk and studied the young Hawaiian.

Every pore of Kono's being spoke of defiance as he stated, "I'm not sorry, Boss."

"You're not sorry," Steve repeated, inviting an explanation.

"Danny's innocent. I found evidence that someone else was at da scene of da wreck."

"And was it necessary for you to storm out of the lab to do that?"

Kono's voice rose. "You were investigating Danny!"

"I was checking out a story, which if proved false could help Danny. You've been a cop long to realize we have to investigate every angle."

"It's not right."

"I don't care if you disagree but, if you have an issue with me, take it up with me in private."

When Kono didn't reply, Steve kept pressing, "Think, Kono. I just spent my afternoon trying to convince Williams not to give up. How much faith do you think he'd have in us if he finds out that we're fighting over how to handle this case?"

For the first time, Kono began to look guilty as Steve continued on. "We need Danno. If he gives in to the pressure it makes our job that much harder if not impossible. You want Danno's name cleared? Give him reason to work with us and we might just get to the bottom of this."

Kono shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Steve knew that his words were having an effect.

Steve finished his argument by stating firmly, "We're a team in this office, which doesn't mean we won't have our disagreements but we will settle them as a team. Understand?"

Kono nodded.

Satisfied, Steve ended the conservation. "Go see if Chin's back yet."

When Kono left, Steve looked over at his second-in-command who said, "I think he got the message."

"Good," Steve said changing the topic. "Now, tell me what I'm supposed to do with our other young officer?"

"I don't know Steve. Not many veteran officers would be able to take what's been heaped on Williams. You talked to him, how is he taking it?"

Steve was about to answer not well when the door opened again and Kono and Chin walked in. Once the whole team was settled, he asked, "Alright, gentlemen, what've we got?"

Chin pulled out a notebook. "Goulart's witness is student at the university, Larry Bollard. He claims he saw Williams met Mint around eleven but he doesn't remember the exact time nor did he overhear what they were talking about. I checked Danny's logs. He checked in fairly regularly but there are a couple of time frames it would have been possible but it would have had to been a quick chat, Boss."

"Dig into his background. See if there's any previous connections between him and the Mints. Kono?"

"Found tire tracks hidden behind a bush at da scene of da wreck and a piece of a blue shirt dat Che checking against the material we found in da car."

Steve thought aloud, "We have a starting point but it still doesn't add up to a plausible story to counter Goulart's."

"Goulart's story will never held up in court," Chin said.

"It doesn't have to," Ralph stated. "Williams may never be charged in court but his reputation is ruined unless we can clear his name."

"We need to figure out how Mint got that drug in his system," Chin argued.

Steve agreed. "Gentlemen, we have a problem to solve and we're not leaving this room until we come up with an answer."

Steve stood up and walked over toward the chalkboard. He was about to write down a few notes when he heard a quit knock and turned to see Danny Williams standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" the young cop asked tentatively.

"Sure, Danno," Steve replied.

As Danny stepped into the room he didn't waste time. "Goulart is right."

Steve was stunned, Danno may be depressed but he never imagined that he would cave into the pressure. Steve couldn't help but let anger creep into his voice as he declared. "If you're here to confess you better walk right back out that door."

Danny looked taken aback at Steve's words. "No, not that," he said hastily. "I'm not giving up." Danny paused and looked as if to summon up courage. "Goulart's right about this whole case being suspicious. I mean Mint managed to get arrested on DUI charges the exact same night he girlfriend is murdered. That's really incriminating behavior; it's almost like it's too good be true."

"Explain."

"I think someone wanted us to blame Mint for Carver's murder. We figured out that Mint paid Brian way too easily. Any other killer would have insisted on being paid in cash. And he wiped his prints on the bat but he left some in a room he never visits. It's like the wanted it to look like he had something to hide while not really hiding. Look, I guessing you've been trying to figure out how Mint is managed to introduce evidence to prove his innocence but what if Mint is innocent and someone else set him up?"

Ralph whistled as the implications of Danno's theory sunk in. Steve leaned forward in his chair and said, "You're saying that we were supposed to figure out the connection between Mint and Cain?"

Danny looked Steve straight in the eye as he stated confidently, "That's what my gut is telling me."

What happened? This was not the despairing soul that Steve talked with only a few hours ago. Danno looked determined and he had gained confidence with every word he spoke. Something must have happened after Steve left. Danno was down but he was not out.

The room was silent as they considered Danno's theory. After a few minutes, Chin spoke first. "Mint's arrest did make him our number one suspect."

"It is unusual that someone with so much money wouldn't use cash. He had the means to," Ralph said.

"Dat drug got in da drink someway," Kono added

Steve glanced around the room as he asked, "And who is the major player in this whole affair that we haven't been able to find?"

Chin, Kono and Ralph all answered at the same time. "Brian Cain."

This whole thing was a set-up and Steve had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. "Someone played us for fools, gentlemen, and I want to know who."

Chin looked thoughtful. "An enemy of the father? A business rival?"

"It makes the most sense," Steve agreed. "If it was announced today that the son of Charles Mint had committed murder how would the family business suffer?" Steve looked over at Ralph who had been investigating the whole Mint Empire

"They'd lose the bid on that new multi-million dollar resort over on Maui."

It all came down to the family name. The Mint name commanded power and influence and now someone was looking to change all that.

"Who else is in the bidding?"

Ralph checked his notes. "Two others: the Carbell Company and Rogers Incorporated."

Steve quickly processed the facts as he planned the next step. "Kono dig deeper into Cain's background there has to be something there. Ralph, take the Carbell Company. Chin, Rogers Incorporated. I want reports on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

The orders given the Five-O detectives moved to carry them out by taking care of their more immediate needs first. "I'll make more coffee," Ralph announced.

"I can go grab some saimin," Chin offered.

As Kono starting joking with Chin about buying enough, Danny could only watch in amazement. They had listened to him and clearly thought he wasn't crazy. Not only that, Steve's orders would require a late night for all of them but none of detectives looked fazed.

When the other detectives moved to fulfill their tasks, Danny was left alone in the office with Steve. Feeling guilty that his idea could mean a lot of work for little gain, Danny asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already have," Steve said with a smile.

Danny's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Several moments passed in silence as Danny struggled to put into words his gratefulness toward Steve. Finally, he managed to say, "Thank you for pulling me back."

"You're welcome." Steve walked over and slapped Danny on the back and then used that hand to guide him toward the door. "Go home and get some sleep; that's an order."

Danny grinned. "Yes, sir."

As Danny walked out of the palace he was tempted to whistle. For the first time since the Mint's arrest, Danny began to feel hopeful about his future. Here was a group of dedicated men willing to lose a night of sleep and time with their families to save him. Here was a group of people willing to take a risk on him, not because he was special or had done anything to deserve Five-O's help, but because it was the right thing to do.

Danny no longer cared what the rest of HPD thought, from that moment on Danny was honored to have Steve McGarrett on his side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Breakthrough **

_Edited by traw_

The next morning the Five-O detectives could be seen clinging to cups of coffee as they willed their bodies to believe that they had gotten a full night of sleep last night. While they gathered in Steve's office, Steve starting flipping through the large stacks of papers on his desk and asked, "Is that all?"

Ralph sighed. "Steve, do you have any idea how hard it is to find this information in the middle of the night?"

Steve smiled as his second-in-command knew that he was joking and began the meeting. "Kono, what've ya got?"

"I've got nothin', Boss. I've looked but it's like he didn't exist before college."

Chin asked, "You figure Cain is an alias?"

"Makes sense since he knew dat he was gonna get caught."

Steve nodded. "I suspected as much. Chin?"

"Rogers Incorporated is a smaller company owned by two brothers: Leonard and Jack Rogers. They work exclusively on Maui. They're clean and don't have any previous history with Mint. Nor have they had any issues with their competitors as far as I could tell."

_No luck there_, Steve thought as he turned toward his second-in-command. "Ralph?"

"The Carbell Company is run by an elderly man named Howard Carbell. He's assumed quite a fortune running construction jobs all throughout the islands and on the west coast. He has a long history with the Mint family and the companies have been rivals for years. Things came to a head a couple years ago over a hotel in Waikiki that the Carbell Company was forced to abandon after a series of accidents. After Mint Enterprises was hired to finish the project, Carbell accused them of sabotage but the charges never amounted to anything."

Intrigued, Steve spoke up. "You have records of that?"

"I called in some favors and spent a couple hours last night digging through the newspaper archives." Ralph answered as he gestured toward a stack of papers on Steve's desk. "Also, it appears that Mr. Carbell is getting close to retirement but he has no children of his own. He has three nephews and has publically stated that the one who shows the most promise will inherit the business."

A contested inheritance, combined with the history of animosity between the Mints and the Carbells meant that they were possibly headed in the right direction. Besides, one look at his second-in-command and Steve knew that he had something solid. "Alright Ralph, give."

"Carbell's two older nephews are both working for the business, but the youngest is getting his degree. However, I couldn't discover which school he was registered at. Oh, and did I mention his name is Brian Carbell?"

Kono whistled and Steve privately agreed that that news was significant; for most people when changing their names tried to keep them as close to the original as possible as not to forget who they were supposed to be. "Do you have a picture?"

"Here," Ralph answered as he one down on Steve's desk. Kono grabbed a photo of Cain off the bulletin board and set it next to the one of Carbell. There was no denying it, the hair was a different color and was cut differently but the faces looked the same.

As they studied the two pictures, Ralph added, "I've put in a call to the mainland to run Brain Cain's fingerprints against those of Brian Carbell. I should hear back from them any minute now."

Steve tapped a finger on top of the picture of Brian Carbell. "So Carbell befriends the son of his uncle's worst enemy in hopes of finding some way to discredit their company."

"It makes sense, Boss," Chin said. "When he found out that Richard and Susan were fighting over what to do with the baby, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He could ruin the Mints and open up the door for his Uncle to get the contract, all in the hopes of inheriting a fortune."

Ralph nodded. "Money, power, and the people who will do anything to keep both."

"Exactly," Steve agreed. "If Cain's and Carbell's prints match, do you have any idea where we find him?"

"Maui. Howard Carbell is out there making his pitch for that resort and if Brian Carbell's our man, he's not going to be too far away if he wants to take credit for this."

"Right." Steve stood up and shifted gears. "I've been working with Che and he was able to confirm that the material Kono found on the bush matched some of the strands we found Mint's car. Che also matched the tire tracks with the car that Cain left behind at the university. So if we find Cain I believe we'll be able to clear Danno."

"But will that be enough to get Charles Mint to back down?" Ralph asked. "He's still furious that Williams dared to arrest his son."

"I'll worry about Charles Mint," Steve stated firmly.

Before Ralph could respond, May stepped into the office and handed him a piece of paper. Then she looked towards Steve. "You have a meeting with Walter at eleven. He wants an update on the Carver case."

"Thanks, love."

After May left the room, Ralph looked up from the paper and announced, "It's a match."

"May!" Steve hollered and his secretary poked her head back through the door. "Cancel the meeting with Walter. Then call the airport and get Ralph and I tickets on the next plane to Maui."

* * *

The piercing noise of an alarm clock cut through the haze of sleep in Danny's mind. Grumbling, Danny rolled over and shut off the offending noise. As he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes the events of the previous day came rushing back all at once:

The preliminary hearing. The accusation. The fight with McGarrett. The trip to that fateful baseball diamond. Danny's theory. Five-O's determination to solve this case and clear his name.

It was enough to make Danny want to go back to sleep in hopes that it had all been a bad dream. But he knew better and besides he had hope. For one thing remained clear in spite swirl of memories that were bombarding him: McGarrett wasn't giving up and neither would he.

Getting out of bed, Danny forced himself to move. He would have to move quickly if he wanted to get to work early. Danny suddenly realized that no one expected him to show up, and he should probably call in and make his being sent to the beach official, but Danny decided that he was tired of being pushed to the sidelines. He was sick of not being in control of his own destiny. He'd had enough.

Officer Dan Williams of HPD had a duty to serve and protect and he could not carry out that duty on the beach.

So after getting ready, Danny walked into the station a half hour before his shift was to start dressed in full uniform. He ignored the looks of surprise and shock as he walked past his co-workers in the hall. Once he reached Chief Dann's office, he asked for the secretary to announce him.

After few moments, Danny stepped inside the office and the Chief looked up from his desk and ordered, "Take a seat."

Obeying, Danny waited for his boss to speak first. Dann looked weary as he sighed and said, "I know you and McGarrett already talked so I see no need to repeat what you've already heard. However, I do feel that it would be best if you took a couple days off until we get this settled."

"If you don't mind, sir, I prefer to stay."

"Danny, that wouldn't be wise."

"I don't understand."

"Your character has been publicly called into question. The public will take your accuser's word until we can prove otherwise."

Furious, Danny forced himself not to yell as he stated firmly, "I could walk in here and claim that you are sleeping with the Governor's wife but that doesn't make it so."

The look of shock on the Chief's face made Danny wonder if he had gone too far but he had played his hand and he was not going to back down. "If you have enough evidence to suspend me, suspend me. Because if you treat me like I'm guilty than everyone is going to believe that I am."

"No one is claiming that you're guilty."

"With all due respect, sir, that's not true and you know it. No one is going to believe that I just randomly decided to take a few days of unannounced vacation. Mint's doing this because he knows that he can push HPD around. I refuse to be pushed to the sidelines and watch as I become another John Leota."

Dann looked guilty at the mention of Leota's name. "You're correct in saying that we don't have enough evidence to suspend you. Just know that that if you go through with this there will be pushback, most likely from the media."

"I understand."

"Your image can't afford another outburst."

Danny's cheeks burned as he nodded. "I know."

Dann let out a deep breath and said, "If you are determined, Henry might have a few things…"

"No," Danny interrupted.

The Chief shook his head in amazement. "Excuse me?"

Danny gathered his resolve and looked his boss in the eye. "Sir, don't hide me behind a desk; it didn't work last time. Prove to Mint and the public that you trust me by letting me do the job that I was hired to do."

Several moments passed in silence as Dann considered Danny's words. Finally, the Chief chuckled. "I need to keep you away from McGarrett; his stubbornness is wearing off."

Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm putting you back on active duty on one condition: stick close to your partner. You're not to engage in any activity without another officer present."

"I will. Thank you, Chief."

With a wave of the hand, Danny was dismissed and he walked through the halls of the station with a grin on his face as he looked for his partner. Danny found the other Steve leaning against their squad car, waiting on him.

"Aloha, did the news travel that fast?" Danny asked.

"That's the coconut wireless for you," the other Steve answered as he moved to sit in the driver's seat. When Danny was seated next to him, he continued, "There's an accident at the intersection of King and Pikoi; they need us to help direct traffic."

Danny nodded to show that he heard, grateful to be back to normal day to day work of being a cop.

Danny's shift passed without incident and all he had left to do was to file some paperwork. As he walked past an open door, he overheard a familiar voice mention his name.

"Did you hear about Williams?"

"I did but don't know if I believe it," a deep voice answered.

"I thought he would be done for sure."

Another voice spoke, "I heard that he told the Chief to either suspend him or let him do his job."

The first speaker stated, "I got to admit, that kid has guts. He doesn't let anyone push him around."

Danny forced himself to keep walking before he was noticed but that couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. For the voices he just heard where the same ones that only a few days ago were questioning his ability as a cop. Apparently, his determination to do his duty was enough to convince them that he deserved to be here. Now, only if he could convince a certain rich family of the same.

* * *

With an arrest warrant in his jacket pocket, Steve McGarrett knocked on the door to rooms that the Howard Carbell was staying at during their time in Maui. Ralph had discovered from the hotel staff that Brain was with him and the two detectives waited as they heard footsteps approached the door.

A butler opened the door and Steve immediately showed the man his badge. "McGarrett, Irons, Hawaii Five-O."

The butler nodded and led them into the suit where he introduced the two detectives to an older well dressed man and a younger man that Steve immediately recognized Brain Carbell. The two men rose as the detectives entered and the man that the butler introduced as Howard Carbell spoke. "Mr. McGarrett, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The murder of Susan Carver."

The older man looked shocked. "McGarrett, I assure you that I have no knowledge of this woman."

"But your nephew has." Steve turned and looked at the younger man. "Isn't that right, Mr. Cain?"

The color drained from Brian Carbell's face as he whispered, "How?"

"I'm a detective. It's my job to listen to the cries of those who are murdered. Brian Carbell, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Carver."

The young man held out his hands as he declared, "Look, I can explain."

"I'm sure you can. Book 'em, Ralph."

* * *

Several hours later, Brain Carbell was safely settled in Maui lock-up and Steve was getting a few moments of rest as he waited to board the plane back to Oahu. Steve closed his eyes and must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was the voice of his second-in-command.

Ralph was holding a copy of the evening edition of the newspaper and had a concerned look on his face. "You need to read this. Charles Mint is making a ruckus about, quote, 'the lack of investigation into the crimes committed by HPD Officer Dan Williams.' The press is reporting it and is complaining loudly that Danny worked his regular shift today."

Steve shrugged to show that he wasn't surprised by the news.

Ralph took a seat next to Steve. "To be honest, I'm surprised that Mike let him back on duty."

"He wasn't going to," Steve confessed. "But I called Dann after Danno left last night and convinced him that if Danno showed up to work the morning and was serious about wanting to work then he had no grounds to stop him."

Ralph gave his boss an I-can't-believe-you-did-that look. "Somehow I doubt he liked that."

"He didn't. I think the only reason he agreed was because he didn't think Danno would show up."

"So how do want to handle this?"

"Ignore the media for now. We've got more important things to focus on."

"True but Carbell's willingness to talk should make things easier."

"It should," Steve agreed. "But I need…"

"Every angle checked and double-checked." Ralph finished. "I'll grab Chin and Kono as soon as we get back and we'll verify as much of Carbell's story as possible."

"Good. I want this case to be foolproof. We can't afford any more surprises when we go before the judge."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Especially for your patience when school got a little nuts this past month. __Mahalo nui loa._

**Chapter Twelve: What Money Can't Buy**

_Edited by traw_

Chief Mike Dann was trying and failing to keep his temper under control threw down a copy of the morning paper in front of head of Five-O. "Steve, I told you this would happen."

Steve didn't look fazed. "Just because the press is complaining doesn't mean we did the wrong thing."

Sighing, Mike privately conceded that he was not going to win this argument with McGarrett. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"The press will discover the truth soon enough. Carbell confessed to the murder, putting the drug in Mint's drink, and arranging the accident."

Even though he was impressed, Mike kept pressing. "That may not be enough for Charles Mint. He's furious that his son was arrested and charged."

"I'll handle Mint," Steve stated confidently.

Before Mike could ask for clarification his phone rang. Picking it up, Mike listened to the speaker and handed the phone to McGarrett. "It's Ralph."

Steve took the phone. "Do you have it? Good. Do you know where he is now? Call Chin and Kono and meet me there in fifteen minutes."

After Steve hung up, Mike asked, "Where are you going?"

"To have a chat with Charles Mint."

"He's not going to back down because you tell him to."

"I wasn't counting on it. I need two squad cars as backup."

"Backup!" Mike declared. "Steve what's going on?"

"And I want Williams in one of them."

Mike's jaw dropped. _Was McGarrett mad?_ But before the Chief could articulate that question, Steve McGarrett swept out of his office leaving him no choice but to follow his orders.

* * *

It was with a steel will and a determined step that Steve walked through the halls of the Mint mansion with his second-in-command at his side. They followed a butler who led them to a room where a middle aged man sat behind a large desk and standing behind him was the young man that Steve recognized as Richard Mint.

The older man, who Steve assumed was Charles Mint, was flipping through some papers on his desk. He glanced up briefly to see who entered the room and then turned back to his work as he said, "I hope you're here to tell me that Williams has been arrested."

The arrogance, the sense of entitlement, the perverted sense one's own righteousness that was conveyed in Charles Mint's words was more than Steve could handle. Indignant, Steve strode over the desk and slammed his hand down on it so hard that Charles dropped the papers he was holding and looked up at the detective.

"If you think for one minute," Steve stated firmly, "that the outrageous and unsubstantiated claims made against Officer Williams will result in action against him, think again."

Unfazed, Charles replied, "You seem to be quite protective of Williams. That smells of favoritism to me."

"I'm protective of any officer whose reputation is attacked unjustly," Steve growled.

Charles rose quickly out of his chair. "My son was set up."

"Yes, he was," Steve agreed.

"McGarrett, you've got a lot of nerve…" Charles paused and blinked as the meaning of Steve words hit him. "Wait, you agree that my son was set up?"

"Your son was set up because walked right into a trap of his own making."

Not sure whether to be pleased or outraged by this development, Charles simply said, "Explain."

"Is the name Carbell familiar to you?"

"Don't play games, McGarrett, you know Howard's my biggest rival."

"He has a nephew, Brian Carbell. Your son knows him as Brain Cain."

Recognition flickered in Richard's eyes. Steve mentally filed that away and kept pressing, "Carbell befriended you son and when your son gave him the opportunity to cause scandal for your family he jumped."

Gesturing to Ralph, Steve watched as Ralph set a tape recorder on the desk and hit play.

"_Look Mr. Garrett, it wasn't my idea to kill Susan."_

"_It wasn't your idea."_

"_No, I didn't start out with a specific plan other than befriend Richard and try and dig up some dirt that I could use to my advantage. When Susan became pregnant and Richard wanted her to get an abortion I figured that I had hit gold. Than Susan refused and Richard approached me with a plan."_

"_Describe the plan."_

"_Richard wanted me to kill her. He said that the cops would suspect him so he couldn't do it but he knew that no one would ever think of me. He set up a false business to pay me and that night he told Susan that he was going to visit her and went to bar and I went in his place."_

"_What happened when you got to the dorm?"_

"_Susan let me in and I told her that Richard couldn't come and asked her if we could talk. She let me into her room. I saw a baseball bat leaning against the wall and picked it up. I hit her as hard as I could with the bat and then waited to make sure she was dead."_

"_You're saying that Richard Mint paid you to kill Susan Carver."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you go along with it?"_

"_It was the perfect opportunity. It would ruin his family for good. I figured if I left enough clues the cops would figure out that Richard paid Cain to do the job. You weren't supposed to figure out that I was Cain."_

"_What about the drugs in Richard's blood?"_

"_That was to make sure he acted drunk. Earlier we drove out to the spot of the wreck to hide my car. I told Richard that was just in case anyone thought of me we could say I was out of town all day. So that night I spiked his drink and when we left the bar Richard was pretty far gone. I drove out to the spot where we hide my car. I moved Richard to the driver's seat and released the brake so his car hit the tree. I waited by my car until the cop showed up and after he arrested Richard I drove back to the dorm. I left my car there and took a cab to the airport." _

Steve turned the recorder off. Charles Mint's face was red with rage and he balled his hands into fists as shouted, "That's a lie!"

"Since Carbell admitted that his goal was to discredit your family, I knew that we had to consider that possibility," Steve admitted. "We investigated further and found proof that Carbell was telling the truth about your son's involvement. First, we have a witness that overheard your son trying to pressure Susan into getting an abortion; that's motive. Second, your son paid Brian money through a false surfing company. The man who set up the company confessed that he did so on Richard's orders so that he would have a "safe" way to channel funds to his friend. Also, we obtained a copy of check made out to Brain from the bank. The signature matches your son's exactly. The trail of money doesn't lie."

"Impossible!"

"That's for the courts to decide." Then after handing the arrest warrant to Charles, Steve turned toward the son and said, "Richard Mint, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Carver."

Charles moved to stand in front of his son. "You can't do this to my son. He's a Mint! No jury will ever convict him."

Steve stood his ground as he gave Charles his best glare. "Now, you listen to me. If you think you're going to get your son off you've got a surprise coming to you. I guarantee it!

"You know the trouble with money? It can buy anything you want: nice houses, fast cars, people's lives but it can't buy you the things that really matter: honor, trust, loyalty, courage. Mr. Mint, you gave your son everything that money could buy but you forgot to teach him the things that make a man. I can only hope that prison teaches him what you never did"

"How dare you!"

"I do dare. Too long have you found the world too willing to bend to the bills in your pocket and if you _ever_ try and destroy the careers of any of my men or HPD's again, I will find the evidence to put you behind bars. And that's a promise."

When Steve finished speaking, he was satisfied that the Mint patriarch looked suitably cowed. Ralph moved to arrest Richard but the young man backed away and then bolted for an open window and jumped out.

Steve heard his second-in-command curse as he leaned out the window and Steve figured that Ralph must have decided that there was no way he could make the jump safely.

* * *

Danny had been surprised when he had gotten the word over the radio that he was to meet up with McGarrett and had been shocked after they met and Steve explained what they were here to do. Steve was confident that he gotten to the bottom of this convoluted mess of a case and Danny had thought that he would be thrilled when he learned the truth but instead he was disgusted.

Susan Carver was never a real person to Richard Mint; she was simply a plaything and then a threat to the family's standing. So Mint had ordered the girl killed only to have his plan backfire when his friend turned out to an enemy. But instead of confessing, Danny's reputation was attacked in order to save the family from scandal.

As Danny thought these things over, part of him regretted the fact that he wasn't inside while McGarrett made the arrest just to see the look of Richard's face when he realized that you can't destroy the lives of other people to better your own. While he knew that wasn't possible, he was pleased that he was able to be involved, even if involved meant perimeter duty. For when Steve and Ralph had entered the mansion, Chin Ho Kelly had ordered Danny and the rest of the HPD men to spread out around the property while Chin and Kono guarded the front.

A quarter hour passed and Danny shifted back and forth as he kept his eyes on the building, waiting for the signal that Mint was in custody. Suddenly, Danny spotted a man leap out of a third story window and land on a second story lanai before jumping to the ground. Danny moved without thinking as instinctively he knew that the man was Richard Mint. As Danny moved to intersect the fleeing man as he pulled his .38 out of its holster. He pointed his gun at Mint and yelled, "Freeze!"

Richard turned around and saw Danny. Recognition flickered across his face and was quickly replaced with rage. "You!"

Pushing aside the words Danny would have liked to say if he hadn't been on duty, he ordered, "Put your hands on your head."

Scowling, Richard obeyed and Danny slowly walked forward. "Turn around," Danny commanded.

Richard turned around and, once Danny was right behind him, Danny reached for his handcuffs with his left hand and moved to hostler his weapon. Suddenly, Richard dropped his heads from his head and drove an elbow into Danny's gut. Shocked, Danny dropped his .38. Richard quickly turned around and Danny was forced to block a punch that was aimed at his head. Richard tried again and Danny grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled the arm down hard and twisted. Richard retaliated with a kick to Danny's shin that caused Danny to loosen his grip enough that his opponent could free himself. Then Danny barely was able to catch his breath before Richard threw himself back into the fight with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Knowing that he needed to end quickly since Richard had the advantage of both height and weight, Danny kicked out hard with his right foot to knock Richard off his feet. Richard tripped but as he fell he managed to kick back so that their legs tangled and both combatants ended up on the ground.

Danny rolled to get some distance between him and Richard but when he looked over at his opponent he discovered that Richard had landed not far from his fallen .38! Danny knew that there was no way he could reach Richard before he could grab the gun.

Luckily, Danny had another option.

Danny swiftly grabbed the .22 out of the ankle holster and pointed at Richard as he dove toward the dropped weapon. "Freeze!" Danny called out as he raised himself up onto one knee. When Richard didn't stop, Danny tilted his gun towards the air and fired one shot. That got Richard to stop.

Still on the ground, Danny kept the .22 trained on Richard. "Back away slowly."

As Richard backed off, Danny heard the hurried footsteps of other officers rushing to the scene. The other Steve and Kono reached them first and immediately they grabbed Richard and pulled away from the gun and cuffed him. Chin came over and picked up the fallen .38 while Danny slowly holstered the .22 and rose to his feet.

Once Danny was standing he saw Steve McGarrett and Ralph Irons jogging toward them. Immediately, Steve took over the scene and Richard was taken away into custody. Chin handed Danny his weapon and patted him on the shoulder and walked away. As Danny holstered the .38, he noticed McGarrett approaching him.

Nervously, Danny waited for Steve to speak as he remembered McGarrett's displeasure the last time he had been part of a gun battle with Five-O.

Smiling, Steve looked kindly at the young officer. "Good work."

Relieved, Danny wanted to smile but didn't due to the uncertainty in his mind over whether his name was cleared. "Is it over?" he asked tentatively.

Steve nodded. "It's up to the courts but the Attorney General is confident we got 'em. Regardless, Carbell's confession got you off the hook, Officer Williams."

For a moment Danny wasn't quite sure how to respond. He was happy that his position was secure but Steve's response was the first time that Steve had addressed him formally when he wasn't correcting his behavior. For some reason the formality just didn't seem right coming from McGarrett. "It feels weird when you call me that," Danny admitted.

Steve's eyes twinkled mischievously as he replied, "I thought you didn't like Danno."

"I never said that," Danny quickly shot back.

Steve arched an eyebrow as looked at the young officer. "I seem to remember a conversation a couple days ago…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, Danny clarified. "I said I wasn't sure if it was appropriate."

"I don't remember you saying it either. I remember you yelling it, quite forcefully too."

Danny felt his face turn red. What did it mean for his future that four months after his return to the islands that he was on a first name/nickname basis with the most powerful cop in Hawaii? Danny wished he knew.

Having gotten himself into a situation where there seemed to be no easy way out, Danny ventured an apology. "Sorry?"

"Forget it, Danno."

Danno.

With that one word everything was back to normal.

Steve was grinning from ear to ear and Danny realized that the older detective had been formal on purpose to help him overcome his own insecurity about the nickname. It was enough to make Danny wonder if there was anything that McGarrett was not aware of. Thinking of which, Danny couldn't forgot how Steve's forethought to give him the .22 had probably saved his life today.

Even though .22 had come in handy, Danny knew that it wasn't his to keep now that the case was over. Reaching down, he grabbed the .22 and held it out. "I guess I don't need this anymore."

Steve put his hand over Danny's. "Keep it."

"I can buy my own," Danny protested.

"But you can't return a gift."

Danny opened his mouth to further protest but the look on Steve's face told him that the detective was not going to back down.

A lump formed in Danny's throat. How could he ever repay Steve for all that he had done? Even though he knew it was inadequate, Danny said, "Thank you, Steve. For everything."

"You're welcome. And Danno."

"Yeah?"

"Try and stay out of trouble."

Danny smiled. "Will do, Steve."

* * *

The sun was shining and the future looked bright as a squad car patrolled the streets of Honolulu. However, Dan Williams of HPD didn't let the peacefulness of the day lull him into a false sense of security as he keep a watchful eye over those he was charged to protect. For Danny understood that trouble didn't only come from a man waving around a gun; he knew that trouble could come in all shapes and sizes. He knew that he had to be on the outlook for more than just acts of violence.

He knew that trouble could come from a wrecked car, the driver within, and a rookie officer just trying to do his job.

The knowledge of this could make a lesser man throw up his arms in disgust but not Danny Williams. In spite of the troubles that could come his way, Danny was as determined as ever to serve to the best of his ability.

Because serving the people of Hawaii was more than Danny's duty, it was the right thing to do.

PAU


End file.
